Czkawka Haddock
'''Czkawka Haddock III' (ang. Hiccup Haddock III) — główny bohater filmów z serii Jak wytresować smoka oraz serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jest synem Stoicka Ważkiego i Valki. Czkawka jako pierwszy na Wyspie Berk wytresował smoka, którym jest Nocna Furia o imieniu Szczerbatek. W wieku dwudziestu lat, po śmierci swojego ojca, Czkawka przejął tytuł wodza Wandali. Był również przywódcą grupy Smoczych Jeźdźców w składzie: on sam, Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka. Stoi na czele nie tylko plemienia, lecz swego czasu także wszystkich Smoczych Jeźdźców z wyspy Berk. Jest mężem Astrid Hofferson i ma z nią dwójkę dzieci: córkę Zephyr oraz syna Nuffinka. Osobowość Czkawka wyróżnia się spośród innych wikingów. Przede wszystkim swoją sylwetką nie wygląda jak większość wikingów - nie jest ani umięśniony, ani silny. Mając piętnaście lat, nie najlepiej odnajduje się wśród rówieśników. Jest wstydliwy i nieco boi się innych ludzi. Jednocześnie nie jest jednak typem nastolatka, który smuci się z powodu braku akceptacji ze strony rówieśników. Ignoruje ten fakt i uparcie dąży do postawionych sobie celów. Początkowo chce udowodnić swoją wartość i pokazać się jako ktoś, kim tak naprawdę wcale nie jest. Usiłuje zabić smoka, właściwie tylko po to, by spełnić oczekiwania wszystkich wikingów i zdobyć ich szacunek. W chwili próby uświadamia sobie jednak, że nie jest w stanie zmusić się do zadania komukolwiek krzywdy. Później zda sobie sprawę, jego przeznaczeniem było zjednoczenie świata wikingów i smoków. Czkawka, w przeciwieństwie do niemal wszystkich wikingów, jest osobą bardzo delikatną, słabą i wrażliwą. Jest też uparty - kiedy coś postanowi, właściwie nic nie jest w stanie zniechęcić go do realizacji celu. Często sprzeciwia się rozkazom, prośbom oraz radom, byle tylko udowodnić sobie i innym prawdy, o które walczy. Czkawka odziedziczył swoją miłość do smoków po matce - jest pierwszym wikingiem na wyspie, który wytresował smoka i nauczył się go ujeżdżać, a po trudnych próbach ujawnił się wikingom (pierwszą, która wytresowała smoka, była wprawdzie Valka, lecz ona podjęła życie wśród smoków po opuszczeniu Berk, w ukryciu, do tego dwadzieścia lat wcześniej). Dzięki połączonej sile swojego sprytu i zdolności smoka Szczerbatka udało im się pokonać ogromną bestię, zagrażającą wikingom - Czerwoną Śmierć. Pomimo swojej psychicznej i fizycznej słabości, Czkawka jest inteligentny i pomysłowy, co w bardzo wielu sytuacjach zastępuje mu tężyznę fizyczną, cechującą większość wikingów. Tam, gdzie inni użyliby siły i broni, Czkawka szuka rozwiązań sprytnych, nie przynoszących nikomu krzywdy, pozwalających niekiedy na zdobycie przyjaźni - czy ludzi, czy smoków - lub niesienie pomocy. Chłopak ma też zacięcie twórcze, posiada zdolności manualne i artystyczne. W pierwszej części filmu sam skonstruował siodło, wyrzutnię oraz kamizelkę do latania. Po wytresowaniu smoka i ujawnieniu się pobratymcom, Czkawka ponad wszystko usiłuje utrzymać wrażliwe przymierze ludzi i smoków i szerzyć je wśród ludów, które wciąż wojują ze skrzydlatymi stworzeniami. W serialu nie zachowuje się już tak, jak w filmie. Zdobywszy szacunek i poważanie wszystkich członków swojego plemienia (prócz kilku buntowników, którzy sprzeciwiają się paktowi ze smokami), nie jest już tak wyśmiewany i niedoceniany, jak w przeszłości. Zostaje naczelnym treserem Smoczej Akademii i przewodniczy licznym przedsięwzięciom oraz ekspedycjom, mającym na celu zarówno poznawanie nowych miejsc i smoków, jak też walka z wrogami. Staje na czele Jeźdźców i razem z nimi wyprowadzają się na kilka miesięcy z wyspy Berk, by oddać się eksploracjom i opiece nad smokami. Czkawka jest wówczas traktowany niemal na równi ze swoim ojcem. Wszyscy liczą się z jego zdaniem, on sam pozostaje świadom roli, którą odgrywa, i pragnie wypełnić swoje misje jak najlepiej. Są momenty, w których Czkawka sprzeciwia się ojcu, gdyż nie chce bezczynnie siedzieć na wyspie i czekać na atak wrogów. Woli sam ich odnaleźć i podjąć działania na własną rękę. Bywa również, że ojciec, jako wódz klanu, powierza mu pewne zadania, których sam nie potrafi się podjąć. Wojna z Łowcami Smoków ma wyraźny wpływ na osobowość Czkawki. Coraz częściej ulega on takim emocjom jak wściekłość i chęć zemsty. W porównaniu do pierwszej części filmu, w drugiej części jego charakter uległ zupełnej zmianie. Choć wciąż wydaje się słaby, to wcale taki nie jest. Pozostał jednak uparty i zdecydowany, a także nieco lekkomyślny. Ma w sobie jednak więcej pewności siebie, co widać przede wszystkim w relacjach z Astrid. Jeszcze lepiej wykorzystuje swoją pomysłowość i zdolności manualne, sam zbudował swoją nogę, strój i miecz, oraz prawdopodobnie pomógł przebudować i ulepszyć kuźnię, a także wraz z Pyskaczem wyrabia wręcz luksusowe siodła. Do tego w wolnych chwilach sporządza mapę świata. Mimo wszystko pozostaje pokorny, staje się również nieco melancholijny. Ciężkie wydarzenia, takie jak odnalezienie matki, utrata ojca, stanięcie w obliczu przejęcia tytułu wodza i wojna z Drago Krwawdoniem, która przynosi wiele ofiar sprawiają, że chłopak staje się jakby smutniejszy i, choć nigdy nie był nadto impulsywny, jeszcze bardziej spokojny i opanowany. Jako jedyny nie wierzy, że będzie umiał być dobrym wodzem. Pragnie za wszelką cenę utrzymać pokój i nawet jeśli wojna jest nieunikniona, Czkawka nie chce tego przyznać i robi wszystko, by przekonać swoich wrogów do zmiany poglądów. Jest nieco naiwny i wierzy w to, że każdy człowiek może się zmienić, jednak boleśnie przekonuje się, iż nie jest to prawda. Czuje wyrzuty sumienia, gdy przez chęć porozmawiania z Drago Krwawdoniem ginie jego ojciec, Stoick Ważki. O ile jednak wcześniej nie potrafił przyjąć do siebie swojego dziedzictwa, o tyle śmierć wodza budzi w nim wolę walki i pewność siebie, która pozwoliła mu wygrać z Krwawdoniem. Jako nowy wódz klanu, Czkawka znów czuje się dość niepewnie, znajdując się w centrum uwagi wszystkich Wandali. Znacznie większym brzemieniem okazuje się jednak jego dziedzictwo i świeży ból po stracie ojca. Zarządzając wioską, wielokrotnie zastanawia się, co na jego miejscu zrobiłby Stoick. Swoje obowiązki traktuje nadzwyczaj poważnie, operuje wyuczonymi, oficjalnymi formułami, w każdej mniej chlubnej sytuacji doszukuje się swojej winy. Jego pocieszycielką okazuje się Valka, wielokrotnie podkreślająca mocne strony syna i także odwołująca się do słów i charakteru Stoicka. Wygląd Czkawka to średniego wzrostu, chudy chłopak o brązowych włosach, zielonych oczach i przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Jego charakterystyczną cechą jest niewielka blizna na brodzie, uczyniona jeszcze we wczesnym dzieciństwie przez Chmuroskoka. Jako niemowlę thumb|left|150pxGdy Czkawka ma zaledwie roczek, w zabawie z dzikim smokiem zdobywa charakteryzującą go bliznę na brodzie. Już wówczas przypomina siebie jako nastolatka, a później dorosłego mężczyznę. Ma dość bujne jak na swój wiek, brązowe włosy oraz duże zielone, mądre oczy. Ma też wydatne policzki, oczy zaś są głęboko osadzone. Pozbawiony jest piegów, które zyska dopiero później. Zdaje się doskonale rozumieć, co się wokół niego dzieje, i okazuje całą gamę emocji: od radości z zabawy, poprzez strach w obliczu walki, po smutek z niespodziewanego i niewytłumaczalnego zniknięcia mamy. Jako kilkulatek thumbKilkuletni Czkawka bardzo przypomina siebie w późniejszych, dorosłych latach. Jego twarz jest pokryta licznymi, ciemnymi piegami, głowa porośnięta jest brązowymi włosami, podzielonymi w charakterystyczne kosmyki. Twarz nabrała też już odpowiednich proporcji. Także w tym wieku Czkawka zdaje się rozumieć dużo z tego, co dzieje się dookoła, oraz co się do niego mówi. Jako piętnastolatek thumb|left|150px|Czkawka jako piętnastolatekW wieku piętnastu lat, Czkawka nosi zieloną tunikę, brązowe spodnie oraz futrzaną kamizelkę, kolorystycznie podobną do peleryny Stoicka. Na nogach znajdują się ciepłe futrzane kozaki. Jeszcze przed swoją przygodą ze smokami miał obie nogi, jednak po walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w wyniku której stracił lewą stopę, zamiast niej zaczął nosić metalową protezę wykonaną przez jego przyjaciela - Pyskacza, który również wykonał protezę ogona Szczerbatka. Element ten (brakująca jedna lewa część ciała) na swój sposób charakterystycznie łączy przyjaciół. Na jego głowie rzadko spoczywa podarowany przez ojca hełm z dwoma wygiętymi rogami, który był połową napierśnika jego matki. Drugą połowę nosił Stoick. Czkawka założył ten hełm tylko raz, podczas samodzielnej walki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, kiedy to odmówił zabicia smoka i ujawnił swoją więź ze smokami, a także Szczerbatka. Czkawka nie przypomina przeciętnego, silnego wikinga. Początkowo jest wyśmiewany przez swoich rówieśników, uczniów smoczego szkolenia pod wodzą Pyskacza Gbura, a także przez innych wikingów, którzy twierdzą, iż wikingom potrzebna jest siła (w tym tężyzna fizyczna) i odwaga, by zabijać smoki nawiedzające wyspę i porywające im zwierzęta. Czkawka jednak jest zbyt słaby, zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie, by walczyć z bestiami, a ponadto nie ma serca, by zabić pierwszego złapanego przez siebie smoka, Nocną Furię. Jako osiemnastolatek thumb|Czkawka w wieku osiemnastu latW wieku osiemnastu lat, w serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, Czkawka znacząco się zmienił. Stał się wyższy, jego twarz wygląda dojrzalej. Włosy są nieco bardziej zmierzwione niż trzy lata wcześniej, chociaż ich długość pozostaje taka sama. Posiada dwa warkoczyki po prawej stronie. Główną zauważalną różnicą w wyglądzie jest strój. Czkawka opracowuje stopniowo swój strój, który będzie już kompletny i dopracowany dwa lata później. Póki co, składają się na niego: brudnozielone spodnie, ciasno przylegające do ciała, czerwona tunika oraz skórzana kamizela jako okrycie wierzchnie. Kamizela ta ma fakturę przypominającą smocze łuski. Dodatkowo pojawiają się naramienniki - lewy jest podwójny i sięga prawie do końca ramienia, zaś prawy jest nieco mniejszy, bardziej okrągły, i znajduje się na nim wizerunek Szczerbatka (zwiniętego w symbol klasy uderzeniowej). Symbol ten został później zastąpiony czerwoną czaszką. Strój nie posiada jeszcze wielu funkcji i udogodnień, które pojawią się później. Widoczny jest już jednak pas ciagnący się od lewego ramienia pod prawe, a także pas z metalową zapinką. Na pasie tym znajdują się dwa zaczepy, pozwalające przymocować się do siodła Szczerbatka, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo w czasie lotu. Jako dwudziestolatek thumb|Jako dwudziestolatekW drugiej części filmu Czkawka ma 20 lat i można zauważyć, że znacznie się zmienił. Jest nie tylko wyższy (stał się najwyższy z szóstki smoczych jeźdźców), ale silniejszy i przystojniejszy. Ma ciemniejsze włosy, nieco dłuższe i pozbawione rudawego zabarwienia, a z prawej strony nosi dwa malutkie warkoczyki, zrobione przez Astrid. Jego twarz jest bardziej proporcjonalna, nos nie wydaje się teraz być większy od reszty, pojawia się również wyraźny zarost charakterystyczny dla dwudziestolatków. Piegi są także mniej widoczne. Ubiera się w specjalny strój do latania, który sam stworzył. W skórzanym, czarno - brązowym, dwuwarstwowym kostiumie ukryty jest ster przypominający żagiel (który posiadają niektóre gatunki smoków, na przykład Kroplorwij), natomiast "skrzydła" chowane są w nogawkach spodni. Na prawym ramieniu znajduje się symbol widniejący również na ogonie Szczerbatka, natomiast na sprzączce na piersi jest symbol smoka, wytłoczony również na hełmie. Według niektórych teorii, jest to znak Śmiertnika Zębacza i/lub jego klasy, co może podkreślać zażyłość relacji Czkawki i Astrid (sugeruje to również fakt, że symbol jest umieszczony w okolicy serca). Ubiór ten jest funkcjonalny, praktyczny i z pewnością wygodny. Pełno w nim ukrytych kieszonek i skrytek, jak choćby poręczne miejsce na nóż na lewym śródręczu, czy kompas lub notes z czystymi kartkami na prawym. W prawej nogawce ma także miejsce na schowanie Piekielnika (na udzie) oraz zapasowych nabojów z gazem Zębiroga (na łydce). Dodatkowo, w czasie lotu nosi hełm, przydatny zwłaszcza podczas lotów na Szczerbatku z dużą prędkością. Jest on tego samego koloru co cały strój, oraz posiada trzy rzędy małych kolców przypominających smocze. Cały strój Czkawki ma go upodabniać do smoka. W kontynuacji pierwszej części filmu Czkawka nosi także inną protezę. Jest ulepszona pod wieloma względami. Między innymi posiada trzy "stopy": do poruszania się, do sterowania ogona Szczerbatka oraz do chodzenia po lodzie, które główny bohater może wysuwać i ustawiać, kiedy tylko zechce. Jest ona także wygodniejsza i lepiej skonstruowana, o czym świadczy jej dokładna budowa. Czkawka sam ją opracował. Strój świadczy o tym, że również jego charakter uległ zmianie: twardy, skórzany pancerz zastąpił mięciutką, futrzaną kamizelkę, co pokazuje, że chłopak zmężniał, jest w nim więcej siły i drapieżności. Kilka warstw może natomiast sugerować, że wciąż jest wrażliwy, jednak stara się to ukrywać i nie dopuścić, by wróg to wykorzystał. Spod stroju wystaje również w niektórych miejscach materiał zielonej tuniki bądź koszuli, który jest poniekąd łącznikiem z jego poprzednim stylem ubioru. Jako dwudziestojednolatek thumb|left|251pxW kolejnej odsłonie filmu Czkawka, liczący sobie 21 lat, zmienia wyraźnie swój ubiór. Ściślej mówiąc, ma dwa różne stroje: codzienny oraz coś na kształt smoczej zbroi. Ubiór codzienny stanowi ciasno opięta czarnymi pasami brązowa koszula. Usztywnione naramienniki są symetryczne, zaś na prawym znajduje się emblemat czerwonej czaszki, charakterystyczny dla poprzedniego kostiumu. Czkawka zachował karawasze, w których ukryty jest m.in. kompas. Na zbroję w znacznej części składają się na niego elementy wykonane z łusek Nocnej Furii. Czyni to kostium ognioodpornym i pozwala Czkawce bez szwanku obcować ze smoczym ogniem. Kostium do latania został rozbudowany - Czkawka ma do dyspozycji o wiele większe, trójkątne skrzydła, umożliwiające jeszcze bardziej precyzyjny lot. Chłopak nadal posiada Piekielnik, umieszczony w tym samym miejscu, czyli na prawym udzie. Charakterystyczne naramienniki są symetryczne, na prawym tradycyjnie umieszczony został wizerunek Nocnej Furii. Dodatkowo, Czkawka nosi rękawice. Zmodyfikowany hełm zwieńczony jest dość wysokim trójkątnym wypustkiem, prawdopodobnie płetwą poprawiającą właściwości aerodynamiczne kostiumu. W zbroi pojawia się też wiele nowych elementów i funkcji, których zastosowanie nie zostało jeszcze poznane. Twarz ani fryzura Czkawki nie zmieniły się. Ma trzy widoczne warkoczyki zamiast dotychczasowych dwóch. Jego brodę porasta też subtelny, niemal niewidoczny zarost. Jako starszy mężczyzna thumb|251pxJako dorosły wiking w sile wieku Czkawka nosi już brodę, choć niezbyt długą w porównaniu do większości wikingów w podobnym wieku. Nosi na plecach futrzaną pelerynę stanowiącą część płaszcza chroniącego przed zimnem. Jest ona przypięta do reszty stroju metalowymi płytami zdobionymi wizerunkiem głowy Szczerbatka. Co ciekawe, Czkawka nosi też pas należący niegdyś do jego ojca, Stoicka Ważkiego. Zdolności * Zaklinacz smoków: Czkawka jest pierwszym wikingiem na Berk, który stawił czoła silnemu stereotypowi na temat smoków, postrzeganych jako okrutne bestie, które należy bezwzględnie wytępić. Dzięki swojemu wrażliwemu i ciekawskiemu charakterowi Czkawka odkrył prawdziwe oblicze smoków, które - gdy nie zagraża im niebezpieczeństwo - okazały się wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi i pomocnikami. Od tej pory Czkawka jest głównym treserem smoków swojego klanu, jako jedyny potrafi poskromić i poznać tajemnice każdego gatunku, nawet nowego. Został głównym treserem z Smoczej Akademii, która służyła poznawaniu nowych gatunków, nauczania sztuczek już poznanych i wytresowanych, a także uczenia tresury innych Wikingów. * Lot na smoku: Czkawka jest bezapelacyjnym mistrzem w lotach na smoku, Szczerbatku. Już po paru próbach z nim nauczył się świetnie współpracować, nie potrzebując ściągawki. Razem ze Szczerbkiem w drugiej części osiąga ogromne prędkości oraz wykonuje przeróżne triki i sztuczki w powietrzu. Umie przewidzieć, kiedy odpowiednio ustawić lotkę swojego przyjaciela, by otrzymać wymagany efekt. Rozumie swojego smoka bez słów, kiedy są razem w powietrzu. Mocno trzyma się w siodle, nawet podczas bardzo szybkiego lotu. Podczas spadania w dół potrafi w odpowiedniej chwili wsiąść z powrotem na siodło, by uchronić jego i swojego przyjaciela przed upadkiem. Ponadto dzięki swojemu stroju potrafi samodzielnie szybować obok Szczerbatka. Bardzo dobrze radzi sobie także ujeżdżając inne smoki. Podczas lotu na małym Szponiaku, jako jeden z nielicznych doskonale utrzymuje równowagę. * Rzemiosło: przez pierwszych 14 lat swojego życia Czkawka pracował w kuźni Pyskacza. Dzięki temu zdobył dość duże doświadczenie w rzemiośle - potrafi naprawiać broń i inne przedmioty, a także samemu je budować - samodzielnie stworzył m.in. pierwszy ogon Szczerbatka oraz jego siodło, prawdopodobnie także ulepszył ogon i siodło, których używa w drugiej części filmu. * Inteligencja: Czkawka jest nietypowym przedstawicielem plemienia wikingów. Ludzie ci do rozwiązywania wszelkich kwestii od wieków używali siły fizycznej, podczas gdy Czkawka, nie obdarzony przez los siłą, zawsze myśli strategicznie. W krótkim czasie tajemnych spotkań ze Szczerbatkiem odkrywa wiele na temat smoków, np. to, jak działa na nie smoczymiętka. To także jest dowodem o jego inteligencji i spostrzegawczości. * Rysowanie: Obserwując zestrzelonego przez siebie smoka, Nocną Furię, sporządza jej rysunki w swoim notatniku. Były one z początku bardzo ogólne, jednak realistyczne. W połączeniu z umiejętnościami rzemieślniczymi rysunki pomogły mu stworzyć także wiele przydatnych przedmiotów, między innymi ogon Szczerbatka czy siodło. Świetnie rysuje również mapy. W Jak wytresować smoka 2, Czkawka posiada sporządzoną przez siebie niezwykle szczegółową mapę Berk i smoków zamieszkujących jej okolice. * Kartografia: W drugiej części filmu Czkawka rysuje swoją własną mapę całego Archipelagu, latając ze Szczerbatkiem i odkrywając nowe krainy. Mapa jest bardzo duża i szczegółowa - chłopak powiększa ją z pomocą dodatkowych kartek. Znajdują się na niej także rozpisy wszystkich gatunków smoków, jakie można spotkać na poszczególnych wyspach. * Naśladowanie odgłosów: Czkawka potrafi naśladować ryk Szczerbatka, którego używa przede wszystkim do przywoływania smoka. Idealnie także naśladuje odgłosy innych gatunków smoków, czego czasem używa, by je zwabić. * Celność: choć rzadko miał okazję walczyć ze smokami, gdy podjął próbę zestrzelenia Nocnej Furii na tle nocnego nieba, okazała się ona skuteczna. Smok został zwalony na ziemię już za pierwszym strzałem. Także w ''Jak wytresować smoka 2'' wykazuje się tą zdolnością. Podczas walki z Drago ciska pod jego ręce Piekielnik, uniemożliwiając mu przy tym sięgnięcia po broń. Dobrze celuje także z łuku, o czym dowodzi scena, podczas której Czkawka wystrzelił strzałę prosto pod grób Stoicka. * Zręczność: Czkawka jest także bardzo zręczny. Dowodzi o tym to, że podczas finałowej walki z Drago i jego Alfą, podczas szybkiego lotu zdziera z flagi kawałek materiału, a potem idealnie steruje Szczerbatkiem, który ma zawiązane oczy, by uniknąć hipnotyzacji Oszołomostracha. * Walka: Mimo początkowych trudności w opanowaniu wojennego rzemiosła wynikających ze słabej budowy ciała oraz braku skupienia, pod okiem Pyskacza Czkawka staje się całkiem wprawnym wojownikiem. W walce zamiast siły wykorzystuje szybkość, dobrą koordynację i pomysłowość, a także różnorakie gadżety, które tworzy. Szczególnie dobrze radzi sobie z tarczą, sprawnie włada także Piekielnikiem. W odcinku Noc i Wrzask okazał się być godnym przeciwnikiem dla Dagura. * Dowodzenie: Mimo obaw, że Czkawka się nie nadaje na wodza, sprawował ten obowiązek kilka razy na Berk, jak i na Końcu Świata. Za każdym razem radził sobie bardzo dobrze. Zamiast używać siły fizycznej i agresji, woli kierować się siłą perswazji, analizą i sprytem. Nie jest impulsywny tak jak jego ojciec i nie egzekwuje aż tak agresywnie posłuszeństwa wobec własnych próśb i rozkazów, choć za wszelką cenę walczy o bezpieczeństwo swoich przyjaciół i innych podlegających mu wikingów. Własności Czkawka, jako odkrywca i osoba dysponująca wielką wiedzą na temat smoków, posiada wiele przedmiotów, które głównie konstruuje sam. * Maleńki topór - zgodnie z tradycją Wandali, rodzice obdarowują swoje nowo narodzone dzieci różnego rodzaju prezentami i pamiątkami rodzinnymi. Gdy Czkawka się urodził, Stoick poprosił Pyskacza, by ten wykuł dla chłopca najmniejszy topór, jaki zdoła - z taką zabawką Czkawka miał oswajać się z bronią już od najmłodszych lat. Nieco starszy chłopiec zaczął, jednak używać toporka jako nożyczek do papieru. * Zabawka - przedstawiająca bliżej nieokreślony gatunek smoka maskotka, uszyta dla Czkawki przez jego matkę, Valkę. Czkawka jako dziecko bał się smoków, a w konsekwencji samej zabawki - chłopiec ostatecznie wyrzucił maskotkę do morza, lecz po latach powróciła w jego ręce. * Notes - używany przez chłopaka w filmie, zawiera bardzo ogólną mapę wyspy Berk, a także rysunki obserwowanej przez siebie Nocnej Furii. Czkawka umieszcza tam różne ważne informacje i obserwacje. * Hełm - Czkawka otrzymał swój pierwszy hełm od ojca, jako pamiątkę po matce. Później stworzył własny hełm, będący częścią jego kostiumu do latania. * Ściągawka - pomocna w lataniu na grzbiecie Szczerbatka, ściągawka zawierała rysunki z ustawieniem ogona smoka w różnych konfiguracjach. * Proteza nogi - stworzona dla niego przez Pyskacza Gbura, gdy Czkawka stracił nogę. Proteza jest przez Czlawkę wielokrotnie udoskonalana, chłopak stworzył także zapasowe protezy, by mógł je wymienić, gdyby używana została zniszczona. * Notatki Borka - jako oficjalny treser smoków Berk, Czkawka otrzymał od samego wodza spadek po Borku Wielkim - skrzynkę z notatkami dotyczącymi smoków, będące owocem obserwacji pierwszego smoczego odkrywcy. * Tarcza - najpierw drewniana, potem ulepszona gronkielowym żelazem, tarcza jest okrągła i zdobi ją wizerunek Nocnej Furii. Ulepszona, rozkłada się i służy także jako kusza czy lina ułatwiająca poruszanie się oraz obronę. * Smocze Oko - przez jakiś czas znajdowało się w posiadaniu Czkawki i służyło odkrywaniu nowych lądów i nowych gatunków smoków. ** Smocze Oko własnej konstrukcji - po utracie Smoczego Oka przez Jeźdźców, Czkawka opracował własną wersję artefaktu, o obudowie przypominającej Nocną Furię. * Okulary- stworzone z bursztynu Śmiercipieśnia okulary spawalnicze, przez które można spoglądać na bardzo jasne obiekty i nie uszkadzając sobie przy tym wzroku. * Kapsuła do nurkowania - zbudowana przez Czkawkę metalowa kapsuła, o okienkach wzmocnionych bursztynem Śmiercipieśnia, służąca do nurkowania na duże głębokości w oceanie. * Mapa - wielka, składana mapa w całości zajęła zawartość notesu. Mapa jest tworzona cały czas, i ilekroć Czkawka odkryje nowy ląd, dokleja do niej kartkę w odpowiednim miejscu. * Kostium do latania - odkąd zawarto przyjaźń między smokami a wikingami, Czkawka pracował nad projektem stroju, który pozwoliłby mu latać swobodnie u boku swojego smoka, Szczerbatka. Tak powstał kostium do latania, w którym ukryte są liczne udogodnienia i mniejsze przedmioty, takie jak sztylet, kartki do notesu czy ołówek, a także miecz i wkłady z gazem do niego. ** Smocze Skrzydła Wersja Pierwsza - jedna z pierwotnych wersji kostiumu do latania, stworzona w ramach prób. * Piekielnik - znany również jako Ognisty Miecz lub Smocze Ostrze, jest to klinga, która może stawać w płomieniach. Służy do obrony, a także do okazywania smokom swojego przyjaznego nastawienia i udawanego pokrewieństwa z nimi. * Luneta - skonstruowana przez Czkawkę jako jeden z jego wynalazków powstałych na Końcu Świata. Zamysłem przyświecającym jej stworzeniu było umożliwienie prowadzenia obserwacji na duże odległości - czy to obserwacji dzikich smoków bez naruszania ich spokoju, czy prowadzenia patroli i wypatrywania zbliżającego się wroga. Historia Pierwsze lata życia thumb|Czkawka bawi się z [[Chmuroskokiem]] Czkawka urodził się w wiosce Berk jako syn Stoicka Ważkiego i Valki. Podczas jednego ze smoczych ataków na wioskę Berk do domu ich rodziny, gdy Czkawka miał okolo roku, wdarł się dziki Stormcutter, który zamiast zaatakować niemowlę, zaczął się z nim bawić. Valka, mimo swojego pokojowego nastawienia do smoków, obawiała się o życie małego Czkawki i od tyłu zakradła się do smoka z bronią, jednak ten usłyszał ją i odwrócił się - ale nie zaatakował. Wówczas przez przypadek drasnął twarz niemowlęcia, zostawiając na niej niewielkie skaleczenie. Gdy Valka nie mogła przemóc się, by skrzywdzić smoka, nagle do domu wdarł się Stoick, który w obronie swojej rodziny przegnał smoka. Wściekłe zwierzę porwało Valkę, a przez kolejne dziewiętnaście lat Czkawka wychowywał się bez matki. Stoick od urodzenia uważał Czkawkę za innego od pozostałych, nienadającego się na wikinga chłopca, podobnie jak jego matka i pozostali mieszkańcy Berk. Mimo to pokładał w nim wielkie nadzieje. Wódz posyłał Czkawkę od najmłodszych lat do kuźni swojego najlepszego przyjaciela - Pyskacza Gbura, gdzie chłopiec był jego pomocnikiem i czeladnikiem. W odcinku ''Skręćkarcze Bagna okazało się, że gdy Czkawka miał kilka lat, zabrał ze sobą na ryby jedyną pozostałość po matce - zabawkę. Chłopiec wyrzucił ją do wody, gdyż strasznie się jej bał. thumb|left|251px|Stoick i kilkuletni CzkawkaGdy Czkawka miał kilka lat, Stoick opowiedział mu między innymi o jego roli jako przyszłego wodza, a także wspomniał o ukrytym smoczym świecie, znajdującym się "daleko za zachodem słońca", którego odnalezienie przez wikingów miałoby zakończyć wojnę między ludźmi i smokami. Stoick wspomina, że dotyczy to również Nocnych Furii, których mały Czkawka boi się najbardziej. ''Jak wytresować smoka Podczas ataku na wioskę Berk Czkawka bardzo chce brać udział w polowaniu na smoki krążące nad wyspą. Wszyscy dookoła jednak każą mu zostać w kuźni Pyskacza Gbura, którego jest czeladnikiem i pomocnikiem, ponieważ jest zbyt słaby, by brać udział w walce. Czkawka chce jednak za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że także ma w sobie siłę i odwagę, i kiedy Pyskacz opuszcza kuźnię, Czkawka wymyka się z wyrzutnią na pobliski klif. Jego celem jest smok o nazwie Nocna Furia, którego jeszcze nikt w historii Wikingów nie złapał i nie zabił. Czkawka postanowił być pierwszy. Kiedy zauważa Nocną Furię przelatującą na niebie, oddaje strzał. Chwilę później widzi cień spadający w oddali, w okolicach Kruczego Urwiska. Szczęśliwy Czkawka odwraca się i widzi Koszmara Ponocnika stojącego za jego plecami. Ucieka. Jego krzyk słyszy jego ojciec, wódz klanu, Stoick Ważki. Nie wierzy słowu syna i każe wracać mu do domu. Chłopak po drodze żali się Pyskaczowi, że nikt nie docenia jego wysiłków i że bardzo stara się, by stać się takim samym Wikingiem jak wszyscy dookoła. Kiedy przyjaciel odchodzi, Czkawka wymyka się z domu i udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko, by znaleźć zgubę. thumb|Czkawka uwalnia Szczerbatka Kiedy odnajduje rannego smoka, chce go zabić i zanieść jego serce do swojego ojca, by w końcu mu uwierzył. Nie potrafi jednak zdobyć się na uśmiercenie bestii i wypuszcza ją na wolność. Nie wie jednak, że w wyniku upadku smok stracił część ogona i nie może bez niej latać. Gdy wraca do domu, okazuje się, że ojciec chce wysłać syna na smocze szkolenie, prowadzone przez Pyskacza. Dzięki temu mógł nauczyć się walki ze smokami i uśmiercania bestii. Czkawka sprzeciwia się, jednak ostatecznie zgadza na uczestniczenie w zajęciach. Podczas szkolenia Czkawka jest wyśmiewany przez innych rekrutów: bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadkę oraz Sączysmarka. Zdaje się go rozumieć jedynie Śledzik, gruby, śmieszny chłopak, uznany za dziwaka ze względu na swoją wyuczoną podręcznikową wiedzę na temat smoków. Astrid, dziewczyna, w której Czkawka się kocha, jest w stosunku do niego obojętna, podobnie zresztą jak do wszystkich. Pierwszym smokiem, z jakim przyszło walczyć Czkawce, był Gronkiel - o mało nie został przez smoka spopielony. Pyskacz mówi mu, że smok nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby zabić Wikinga. Pamiętając o przestrodze, Czkawka ponownie udaje się na poszukiwania złapanej przez siebie Nocnej Furii. Znajduje ją w Kruczym Urwisku. Ponieważ jest pierwszym człowiekiem, który widział na oczy tego smoka, sporządza jego rysunek. Wtedy odkrywa, dlaczego smok mimo wysiłków nie może wzbić się do lotu. thumb|left|Czkawka czyta [[Smoczy Podręcznik|smoczy podręcznik]] Wieczorem, po wspólnej kolacji, Pyskacz udziela dalszych wskazówek na temat zabijania smoków. Gdy wszyscy opuszczają salę, Czkawka otwiera smoczy podręcznik i szuka informacji o Nocnej Furii. W książce nie ma jednak nic oprócz przestrogi, że jedyną szansą w starciu ze smokiem jest schowanie się. Następnego dnia dzieci kontynuują szkolenie, tym razem ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Czkawka w tym czasie wypytuje Pyskacza o więcej informacji na temat Nocnej Furii, jednak nic od niego nie wyciąga. Po raz trzeci udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko, by oswoić bestię. Bierze ze sobą tarczę, rybę oraz sztylet, by się bronić. Smok podchodzi do niego, czując rybę. Warczy, kiedy zauważa sztylet u boku Czkawki i chłopak wrzuca go do wody. Tym samym zdobywa zaufanie smoka, który bierze rybę, a następnie częstuje go jej kawałkiem. Chłopak i smok bawią się ze sobą, aż w końcu zwierzę pozwala się dotknąć. Dręczony wyrzutami sumienia, Czkawka postanawia wykonać protezę płetwy ogona smoka, którego ochrzcił imieniem Szczerbatek. Kiedy ogon jest gotowy, odnajduje smoka i zajmuje jego uwagę koszem pełnym ryb, sam zaś mocuje protezę. Zaniepokojony smok, czując obecność Czkawki z tyłu, zrywa się do lotu. W tym czasie chłopak testuje ogon, który okazuje się być skuteczny. thumb|Czkawka podczas szkolenia z Zębirogiem Podczas następnego szkolenia, tym razem z udziałem Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, Czkawka odstrasza smoka za pomocą węgorza, którego, jak się dowiedział dzięki Szczerbatkowi, smoki nie znoszą. Zaskoczeni rekruci i Pyskacz zaczynają mieć do niego szacunek. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka zgłębia tajemnice smoków - co lubią jeść, czego nie znoszą, jakie lubią zabawy i gdzie kochają być drapane. Zdobytą wiedzę wykorzystuje na szkoleniu, dogadzając smokom zamiast walki z nimi. Wszyscy dookoła są zaskoczeni, a niektórzy zaniepokojeni zachowaniem chłopaka. Wkrótce tajemnica Czkawki zostaje odkryta przez Astrid - śledząc Czkawkę, dociera do zatoczki, w której śpi Szczerbatek. Wściekły smok porywa Astrid na wspólny lot z Czkawką. Wkrótce, w powietrzu napotykają stado smoków lecących w stronę ogromnego wulkanu. Czkawka odkrywa wówczas tajemnicę smoków - miejsce, którego Wikingowie szukali od wielu pokoleń - Smocze Leże. Po powrocie na Berk Czkawka prosi Astrid, by nikomu nie zdradziła ich tajemnicy. thumb|left|Czkawka z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem Następnego dnia odbywa się ostatni etap szkolenia Czkawki - musi zabić Koszmara Ponocnika. Wówczas postanawia pokazać wszystkim obecnym Wikingom, że smoki można tresować. Kiedy zauważa to Stoick, przerywa walkę, a rozwścieczony Ponocnik usiłuje zabić Czkawkę. Chłopaka ratuje Szczerbatek, który przylatuje i odpędza Ponocnika. Smok zostaje z Czkawką, przez co Wikingowie łapią go i unieszkodliwiają. Wściekły Stoick zarzuca Czkawce zdradę i oszustwo. Ten próbuje wytłumaczyć całą sytuację, przy czym przez przypadek podrzuca ojcu pomysł odnalezienia Smoczego Leża. Wódź wyrzeka się syna. Załamany Czkawka patrzy, jak Wikingowie odpływają na swoich statkach w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Leża - tym razem, posługując się zniewolonym Szczerbatkiem. Odbywa szczerą rozmowę z Astrid, która uświadamia, że w jego poczynaniach był sens i że nie może się teraz poddać. Czakwka postanawia dotrzeć na wyspę z pomocą Ponocnika, Zębiroga, Zębacza i Gronkiela uwięzionych na Smoczej Arenie. Uczy swoich kolegów, jak zdobyć zaufanie smoka, a następnie go dosiąść. thumb|[[Proteza Czkawki|proteza]] W finałowej walce Czkawka uwalnia smoka z płonącego statku, a chwilę później Stoick Ważki uwalnia ich z łańcuchów i Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem zrywają się do lotu, aby zgładzić Czerwoną Śmierć. Szczerbatek strzela kulą plazmy prosto w paszczę ogromnej bestii, a ta eksploduje. W wyniku wybuchu Czkawka traci jedną nogę. Kiedy odzyskuje świadomość, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów. Podczas, gdy Czkawka leżał nieprzytomny, oni wytresowali smoki mieszkające na Berk. Prezent Nocnej Furii thumb|left|Czkawka daje Szczerbatkowi nowy ogon Czkawka wraz z pozostałymi wikingami szykują się do obchodów corocznego święta - Święto Snoggletoga. O poranku razem z Szczerbatkiem odbywają podniebny lot. Kiedy wracają do wioski, okazuje się, że wszystkie smoki uciekły (ponieważ rozpoczął się u nich sezon godowy). Czkawka żałuje, że Szczerbatek, ze względu na swój stan, nie może odlecieć, i następnego dnia, w prezencie robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym Szczerbatek mógłby sam sterować. Smok ucieka. Czkawka jest smutny po odejściu smoka i nie bardzo wie, co się dzieje. Wkrótce odkrywa uwięzioną Sztukamięs, która zabiera go na Smoczą Wyspę, dokąd uciekły wszystkie smoki. Nie ma tam jednak Szczerbatka. Chłopak odkrywa jednak mnóstwo piskląt. Postanawia wrócić na Berk. Gdy chce odlecieć na Hakokle zapoczątkowuje migrację wszystkich smoków. Po powrocie do domu znów zostaje ogłoszony bohaterem, jako ten, który przywrócił do wioski smoki. Nadal jest jednak smutny, ponieważ wciąż nie odzyskał swojego przyjaciela. Astrid pociesza go i całuje. Po chwili w Twierdzy pojawia się Szczerbatek. Przyjaciele wpadają sobie w ramiona. Następnego dnia, o poranku, Czkawka chce udać się na lot ze Szczerbatkiem. Ze zdumieniem odkrywa, że smok nie chce już nigdy więcej latać na nowym, automatycznym ogonie i chce latać razem z Czkawką na starym. Czkawkę wzrusza ten gest. Przyjaciele odbywają wspólny lot. Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie thumb|Czkawka i pozostała młodzież towarzyszą Pyskaczowi w poszukiwaniu [[Gnatochrup|Gnatochrupa]] W domu Pyskacza wybucha pożar, przez co w wiosce panuje straszliwy ruch - wikingowie z pomocą smoków próbują ugasić ogień. Mężczyzna ma podejrzenia co do sprawcy ataku. Czkawka, zaciekawiony, pyta, co miał na myśli. Ten mówi o legendarnym Gnatochrupie, z którym miał już kiedyś do czynienia. Wikingowie nie wierzą jednak w jego opowiadania, a załamany Pyskacz chce udowodnić wszystkim, że smok istnieje. Po incydencie Czkawka i pozostała młodzież towarzyszą Pyskaczowi w poszukiwaniu smoka. Chłopak nie odgrywa jednak znaczącej roli. Księga smoków thumb|left|Czkawka, Astrid i Śledzik W tej krótkometrażówce Czkawka pełni rolę przewodnika. Omawia Smoczy Podręcznik, najpierw ogólnie, potem niektóre z gatunków, czyli Wandersmoka, Nocną Furię oraz komentuje tresurę każdego z gatunków. Pod koniec filmiku Czkawka mówi, że musi koniecznie uzupełnić informacje na temat Nocnej Furii. W tym momencie pojawia się obok niego Szczerbatek i razem udają się na wspólny lot. Jeźdźcy smoków W pierwszym sezonie serialu, Czkawka jest głównym smoczym treserem na wyspie Berk. Już w pierwszym odcinku udowadnia swoje umiejętności ojcu, wodzowi Stoickowi Ważkiemu, dzięki czemu został mianowany założycielem i właścicielem Smoczej Akademii, zajmującej się tresowaniem oraz poznawaniem nowych gatunków smoków. Od tej pory właśnie Czkawka oficjalnie dowodzi grupą młodzieży, do której oprócz niego należą Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka oraz ich smoki. Do głównych zadań Jeźdźców należy pielęgnowanie paktu zawartego między smokami a wikingami, któremu przeszkadza między innymi Pleśniak, usiłujący przekonać wszystkich wikingów do szkodliwości smoków i pozbyć się ich z wyspy. thumb|Czkawka jako przywódca Jeźdźców Do zadań Jeźdźców należą również ekspedycje na nowe lądy, podczas których poznają nowych ludzi, a także nowe gatunki smoków. Pomagają swoim przyjaciołom tresować smoki, tak jak stało się to w przypadku Stoicka Ważkiego w odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka. Czkawka, na prośbę wodza, uczy go latać na Szczerbatku i pokazuje wszystkie zalety posiadania i ujeżdżania smoka. Nie jest jednak w stanie srostać wygórowanym wymaganiom Stoicka dotyczącym znalezienia idealnego dla niego smoka i z niechęcią pozwala na dalsze loty Stoicka na Szczerbatku. W końcu z pomocą Czkawki Stoick znajduje i tresuje Gromogrzmota, którego nazywa Thornado. Czkawka, jako syn wodza oraz przywódca smoczych jeźdźców, musi także zmierzyć się z wrogami swojego klanu, m.in. z Dagurem Szalonym i dowodzonym przez niego plemieniem Berserków, oraz z Albrechtem Perfidnym, stojącym na czele Łupieżców. Stawia również czoła wielu dzikim i trudnym (a czasem niemożliwym) do wytresowania smokom. Czkawka niejednokrotnie sprzeciwia się swojemu ojcu, chcąc dbać o pokój na wyspie. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Drugi sezon skupia się bardziej na konfliktach gorejących między Wandalami a Łupieżcami oraz Berserkami. Konflikt odbywa się głównie na oceanie oraz na odległych od Berk wysepkach, dlatego do walki najczęściej staje właśnie Czkawka na czele Jeźdźców. Szczególnie ciężki staje się konflikt z Łupieżcami, ponieważ Albrecht Perfidny zdołał wytresować i zmusić do posłuszeństwa Szeptozgona, a także wejść w posiadanie jaja Krzykozgona, który wraz z mniejszymi kuzynami wykluwa się w podziemiach wioski Berk i sieje spustoszenie. Czkawka odkrywa i wykorzystuje słabości smoka do tego, by początkowo go zniechęcić, a potem zdobyć jego zaufanie i doprowadzić do powrotu do jego rodziny. W ten sposób Krzykozgon okazuje Czkawce wdzięczność, po czym na dobre znika i już więcej nie nawiedza wyspy Berk. Jednym z najbardziej wymagających starć jest walka między Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem a Dagurem Szalonym i zniewolonym przez niego Wandersmokiem, która jest niezwykle ciężka i widowiskowa ze względu na fakt, iż do starcia stają dwa dorównujące sobie umiejętnościami i potęgą smoki. W odcinkach ''Wyrzutki (część 1) oraz Wyrzutki (część 2) dochodzi do ostatecznego starcia między trzema wrogimi plemionami. Wynikiem konfliktu jest zawarcie pokoju pomiędzy plemionami Wandali i Łupieżców oraz wtrąceniem Berserków do więzienia. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|Czkawka trzyma w dłoniach [[Smocze Oko]] Akcja trzeciego sezonu serialu rozgrywa się trzy lata po kończącej poprzedni sezon wojnie z Berserkami. Wszelkie konflikty z innymi plemionami ucichły, życie ze smokami także toczy się spokojnym rytmem. W związku z tym Czkawka czuje kryzys, związany z brakiem powołania. Widząc swoich przyjaciół, z których każdy ma jakieś zajęcie, nie wie, czym ma się zająć w swoim życiu. Zwierza się z tego nawet swojemu ojcu. Sytuacja ulega zmianie w odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1). ''Czkawka znajduje Smocze Oko, którego możliwości początkowo zupełnie nie zna. Uznaje to więc za mało wartościowy przedmiot, na którym jednak zależy Dagurowi (który po trzech latach ujawnia się pod nowym wizerunkiem). Gdy jeźdźcy zostają porwani i uwięzieni na pokładzie Kosiarza, statku należącego do tajemniczego plemienia, Czkawka wręcza artefakt Dagurowi w zamian za uwolnienie przyjaciół. W odcinku ''Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2) odzyskuje go na nowo i w końcu, przez przypadek, gdy Szczerbatek od niechcenia oświetla go swoim ogniem, Czkawka odkrywa jego właściwości. W odcinku Harmonia nieidealna, Czkawka prezentuje Smocze Oko swojemu ojcu i innym członkom plemienia. Mimo początkowej niechęci ze strony Stoicka Ważkiego chłopak uzyskuje zgodę na opuszczenie Berk i poświęcenie się odkrywaniu nowych lądów i poszukiwaniu nowych gatunków smoków. thumb|left|Prace nad koncepcją zagospodarowania [[Koniec Świata|Końca Świata]]W odcinku Pod osłoną nocy Czkawka mobilizuje pozostałych jeźdźców do wybudowania ich własnej siedziby na wyspie położonej z dala od Berk. To on przedstawia ostateczny projekt zagospodarowania wyspy, zgodnie z którym każdy z jeźdźców może zorganizować swój kawałek siedziby według własnego uznania. Nazywa ich bazę Końcem Świata. Właśnie tam spędzają kolejnych kilka miesięcy, gdzie samodzielnie mierzą się z nowymi wrogami - Łowcami Smoków, odkrywają nowe lądy oraz nowe gatunki smoków. Czkawka staje się oficjalnym przywódcą całej drużyny Smoczych Jeźdźców, co czasem przysparza mu dodatkowych trudności, głównie ze względu na nieznośne zachowanie bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadki oraz Sączysmarka. Rzadko prosi o pomoc swojego ojca czy Pyskacza, sporadycznie odwiedzających Koniec Świata. W kolejnej serii na krótko powraca Dagur, atakując w Koniec Świata w odcinku Drużyna Astrid. Jeźdźcy angażują się też w konflikt z pojawiającymi się na Archipelagu Łowcami Smoków. Jest to dla Czkawki - jako dla przywódcy - wielkim wyzwaniem. Łowcy są bowiem sięgającym swoją historią wielu stuleci wstecz plemieniem, którego głównym celem jest unicestwienie całego smoczego gatunku. Czkawka musi więc jednocześnie bronić swoich lądów - głównie Końca Świata - przed inwazją najeźdźców, lecz także ratować przed porwaniem i śmiercią zarówno wytresowane, jak i dzikie smoki. Przez długi czas to Czkawka dysponuje Smoczym Okiem, które dzięki wyświetlanym przez siebie mapom umożliwia mu odnajdywanie nieznanych wcześniej Jeźdźcom lądów oraz gatunków smoków. To pomaga mu w poszerzaniu własnej wiedzy i horyzontów. Jednocześnie podejmuje wszelkie działania, aby uniemożliwić Łowcom zdobycie zarówno Oka, jak i kluczy pozwalających na jego uruchomienie. Jednak w odcinku Szpony i topory (część 2) artefakt trafia w ręce Łowców. W ich rękach jest szczególnie niebezpieczny, bowiem doprowadza Łowców do najrzadszych gatunków, dzięki czemu mogą je porwać, wykorzystać do swoich celów, a następnie zgładzić. Czkawka zdaje sobie sprawę z tego zagrożenia, lecz jest spokojny, ponieważ to on, a nie Łowcy, posiadają klucz uruchamiający Smocze Oko. Nie wie jednak, że Łowcy odkryli alternatywny klucz i teraz bez problemów plądrują Archipelag. O tym, że coś może być nie tak, zaczyna myśleć dopiero, gdy w odcinku Ostatni smok na świecie Łowcy bez problemu znajdują niemalże wymarły gatunek - Bawolenia, którego Jeźdźcy musieli odszukać, by sporządzić lekarstwo dla ciężko chorej Astrid. Oprócz spraw dotyczących konfliktu pojawia się także drobny akcent dotyczący relacji Czkawki i Astrid - chłopak mówi jej, że nie wyobraża sobie bez niej świata, na co po pewnym czasie otrzymuje niemalże identyczną odpowiedź. W odcinku Wróg mojego wroga ponownie dochodzi do spotkania Czkawki z Dagurem Szalonym, tym razem jednak pokojowego. Mimo wielu nieporozumień i pozorów zdrady, wzajemnie ratują sobie życie, jednak potem Dagur ponownie znika. W międzyczasie, w odcinku I co tu zrobić z Heatherą, na Koniec Świata trafia Heathera i Czkawka, podobnie jak pozostali jeźdźcy, skutecznie zachęcają dziewczynę, by przyłączyła się do ich drużyny. W odcinku Grunt to rodzinka na wyspie pojawia się ponownie Dagur, szukający siostry. Czkawka w tajemnicy przed pozostałymi Jeźdźcami pomaga mu, spotykając się później z dezaprobatą swoich przyjaciół. Ostatecznie wszyscy - początkowo poza Heatherą - go akceptują, lecz niedługo później Dagur znika w czasie bitwy, i wszyscy są przekonani, że mężczyzna zginął. Czkawka jest średnio wstrząśnięty tym faktem, ponieważ sam nie jest do końca pewien, co czuł do Dagura i czy ostatecznie mu ufał, czy też nie. Mimo wszystko przypisuje winę za jego "śmierć" sobie. W odcinku Aukcja na miarę bohaterów Jeźdźcy, stosując się do pozostawionej przez Dagura wskazówki, zasadzają się na smoczą aukcję, organizowaną przez Viggo. Czkawka po długich staraniach uzyskuje od ojca złoto z Berk, które jest mu potrzebne do realizacji planu. Na aukcji pojawia się tajemniczy, bardzo majętny mężczyzna. Ostatecznie smoki udaje się uwolnić, ale Czkawka traci całe złoto, co bardzo go martwi. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1), Czkawka, jako przywódca Jeźdźców, staje przed Viggo, który proponuje rozejm i podział ziem. Czkawka przez długi czas waha się i w końcu, kierowany podejrzeniami, decyduje się sprawdzić, co znajduje się na linii proponowanego podziału terytorium Archipelagu. Trafia wraz z pozostałymi Jeźdźcami na wyspę Caldera Cay, gdzie staje przed sądem Obrońców Skrzydła. Ku swojej wielkiej radości Czkawka zdaje sobie sprawę, iż plemię Obrońców jest potencjalnym sojusznikiem ich, Jeźdźców. Musi najpierw udowodnić swoje umiejętności ujarzmiania smoków. Po początkowym zaufaniu, jakie połączyło Czkawkę i królową Malę, potencjalnych sojuszników podzielił konflikt wynikający z podejrzenia, że Jeźdźcy uknuli podstęp i pomogli Łowcom porwanie Wielkiego Protektora Eruptodona. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2), udowadniają swoją lojalność wobec smoków i potencjalnych sojuszników, pomagając Obrońcom odzysać Wielkiego Protektora. thumb|left|166px|List gończy za CzkawkąKonflikt na linii Jeźdźcy - Łowcy stale się zaostrza. W odcinku Apetyt na głowę okazuje się, że Viggo wyznaczył nagrodę za głowę Czkawki, który przy najbliższej okazji - jaką są obchody 400-lecia Berk - zostaje uprowadzony, a potem odbijany jednym porywaczom przez drugich. Do Rykera zostaje doprowadzony przez tajemniczego mężczyznę z aukcji, jednak przy najbliższej okazji korzysta z waśni między nimi, ucieka i z pomocą Jeźdźców uwalnia się. Gdy kolejne ataki przyjaciół krzyżują Viggo szyki, ten we wściekłości odgrywa się na Berk i odcina mu dostęp do szlaków handlowych z pomocą zniewolonego podwodnego smoka. Czkawka czuje się winny, zwłaszcza, że na wyspie zaczyna panować głód. Podejmuje więc ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie uwolnienia intruza, podczas którego mało co nie traci życia. Ostatecznie, mimo powodzenia akcji, Viggo udaje się uciec. W międzyczasie, w odcinku Ratując mistrza Czkawka razem z Heatherą przekonuje się, że Dagur żyje - i współpracuje z Łowcami. Chłopak jednak nie chce w to uwierzyć. Jak się potem okazuje, ma słuszność - Dagur chce jedynie odzyskać zagrywkami swojego smoka, w czym pomagają mu siostra i przybrany "brat". Jednak są zmuszeni ponownie się z nim rozstać. Dagur powraca jednak w Gorączce złota, kiedy pomaga Jeźdźcom odzyskać skradzione przez Viggo złoto z Berk. Z drużyny dowodzonej przez Czkawkę odchodzi Heathera, która na powrót staje się Berserkiem i dołącza do brata. Tymczasem rozwój relacji między Czkawką a Astrid dociera do punktu kulminacyjnego. W odcinku Na ślepo dziewczyna traci wzrok i Czkawka musi się nią opiekować. Kiedy Astrid czuje się zupełnie bezradna, chłopak wyznaje jej, ile dla niego znaczy, i obiecuje być zawsze przy niej. Podejmuje nawet próbę pocałowania dziewczyny, ale zostaje ona przerwana. Dopiero kiedy cała przygoda dobiega szczęśliwego końca, między dwojgiem młodych dochodzi do pocałunku. thumb|Konfrontacja z [[Projekt Ogniowa Burza|Ogniową Burzą]]Wśród Łowców wiadomo o jakimś poruszeniu - Mieczyk i Szpadka donoszą swojemu liderowi o planowanej przez nich tajemniczej operacji "Ogniowa Burza". Wkrótce w wyniku konfliktu między braćmi wśród Łowców dochodzi do podziału - Viggo kontra Ryker z całą armią. Ten pierwszy szuka pomocy u Czkawki, a jego argumenty na temat ilości istnień, które Jeźdźcy mogą z jego pomocą ocalić, przeważają szalę - młody Haddock niechętnie bierze jego stronę. Viggo jednak znika podczas ataku na Obrońców Skrzydła, a Ryker obiecuje Smocze Oko w zamian za brata. Czkawka bardzo chce odzyskać artefakt, jednak nie ma takiej mocy - nie może wydać przywódcy Łowców, gdyż nie ma pojęcia o jego lokalizacji. Po ataku na Berserków Viggo powraca i starając się wkupić w łaski Haddocka, oddaje mu żądany przedmiot. Jeźdźcy mimo to zamykają go, nie chcąc mu zaufać. Czkawka jednak uwalnia i zabiera ze sobą Łowcę, gdyż ten obiecuje mu pomoc w pokonaniu nacierającej na Koniec Świata Ogniowej Burzy. Podczas lotu zauważa głośno, że Czkawka jest zakochany, a później nawet zamierza się pozbyć chłopaka, ale uniemożliwia mu to interwencja Astrid - i koniec końców Viggo okazuje się pomocny, bo sprowadza Podwodnego Rozpruwacza. Ryker ginie w paszczy smoka, a Czkawka ma nadzieję, że to już koniec kłopotów. Czarciousty zdradza jednak Jeźdźców i pod groźbą odebrania Astrid życia nakazuje mu oddać Smocze Oko. Chłopak wiedząc, że nie może odmówić, i jednocześnie nie chcąc, by artefakt wpadł w ręce Łowcy, ciska nim daleko przed siebie - a że stoi na krawędzi wulkanu, Oko leci i wpada do krateru. Za przedmiotem rzuca się Viggo i również znika w czeluści otworu. Astrid tłumaczy się Czkawce i przeprasza, ale chłopak się na nią nie gniewa - i w ten sposób przylatujący na miejsce jeźdźcy stają się nie tylko świadkami zwycięstwa nad Viggo, ale również pocałunku przywódcy i młodej wojowniczki. Po pokonaniu Łowców coraz częstsze wybuchy wulkanu sprawiają, że Jeźdźcy chcą wracać na Berk. Jedynie Czkawka nie wydaje się przekonany. Kiedy jednak się zgadza, przyjaciele odkrywają dowody na ciągłą aktywność przeciwnika; Łowcy nadal działają, zaś przywództwo nad nimi przejmuje Krogan - mężczyzna, którego przyjaciele znają jeszcze z aukcji smoków. Jeźdźcy w dalszym ciągu zmuszeni są walczyć w obronie Berk, Końca Świata i smoków. thumb|Zaręczeni Czkawka i [[Astrid]] Jednocześnie intensywnie kwitnie relacja między Czkawką a Astrid. W odcinku W potrzasku dochodzi do oficjalnych zaręczyn dwojga młodych wikingów, podczas których Czkawka wręcza swojej wybrance naszyjnik, dziedziczony w jego rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Astrid nie ma dla niego nic w zamian, lecz Czkawce zupełnie to nie przeszkadza. Od tego momentu oficjalnie są parą, z wizją na zawarcie w przyszłości formalnego związku małżeńskiego. Konflikt między Jeźdźcami a Łowcami ponownie się zaostrza; co więcej, ujawnia się istnienie jeszcze większej liczby jeszcze groźniejszych wrogów. Okazuje się, że Viggo, który miał zginąć w wulkanie, jednak przeżył i nadal posiada Smocze Oko, a ponadto nowy przywódca Łowców, Krogan, stworzył armię Lotników, stanowiących trudnego przeciwnika dla Jeźdźców. Chociaż wszyscy Jeźdźcy oraz Wandale są zdecydowani, by podjąć bezpośrednią i brutalną walkę, która w nieunikniony sposób kosztowałaby życie nie tylko Łowców, ale i dosiadanych przez nich Paszczogonów, Czkawka jako jedyny usilnie szuka rozwiązania, które pozwoliłoby oszczędzić smoki. Dopóki nie znajdzie sposobu, odmawia wzięcia udziału w bitwie. W końcu wymyśla, by wykorzystać naturalne instynkty Paszczogonów w celu zbuntowania ich przeciwko Lotnikom. Pomysł kończy się powodzeniem i większość smoków, za wyjątkiem tego dosiadanego przez Krogana, zostaje uwolniona. thumb|left|[[Smocze Oko Dwa]]Czkawka przez wiele tygodni pracuje nad tajemniczym projektem, którego nie ujawnia żadnemu z Jeźdźców, nawet Astrid. W końcu, gdy finalizuje projekt, przedstawia przyjaciołom własne Smocze Oko, o zdobieniach przypominających Nocną Furię; ma ono stanowić alternatywę dla Oka, które przepadło na rzecz Łowców Smoków. Ponownie rozpoczyna się walka o soczewki do Oka, na które wciąż polują zarówno Jeźdźcy, jak i Łowcy. Podczas kolejnych eksploracji nowych lądów Czkawka poznaje nie tylko nowe gatunki smoków, ale, co ważniejsze, poznaje nowe plemiona, które podobnie jak Jeźdźcy są przyjaźnie nastawieni smokom i zgłaszają gotowość do walki w obronie smoczej rasy. Czkawka jest formalnym przywódcą i przedstawicielem tak Jeźdźców, jak w ogóle Wandali, i prowadzi mniej i bardziej oficjalne rozmowy z potencjalnymi sojusznikami, przygotowując się do wojny z Łowcami. W ten sposób u boku Jeźdźców stają Obrońcy Skrzydła oraz Skrzydlate Panny. Jednocześnie Czkawka stawia czoła dawnym wrogom, którzy okazują się przyjaciółmi, i niegdysiejszym kompanom, którzy okazują się nieprzyjaciółmi. Viggo, po kilkukrotnej zmianie frontu, dezorientującej Czkawkę, okazuje się być wrogiem Łowców i ratuje chłopakowi życie kosztem własnego. Natomiast Johann Kupczy ujawnia się jako szpieg Łowców. Choć Czkawka od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że Johann nie jest do końca lojalny Wandalom, to Johann jako pierwszy zdradza swoje prawdziwe zamiary. Podczas jednego z patroli, Stoick Ważki zostaje zaatakowany przez Lotników i w ciężkim stanie jest doglądany przez Gothi. Czkawka, otrzymawszy tę wiadomość, wraca na Berk, gdzie nie czuje się na siłach, by dalej przewodzić Jeźdźcom, a zwłaszcza tymczasowo Wandalom. Przyjaciele przekonują go jednak, że przebywanie u boku ojca, gdy na wyspach Archipelagu toczy się wojna, nie wniesie nic dobrego; dodatkowe okoliczności, między innymi atak na Vanaheim, przekonuje Czkawkę do podjęcia działań. Kilka dni później Sączyślin przekazuje Czkawce informację, że Stoick z wielkim trudem powraca do zdrowia, więc decyzją rady Wandali Czkawka ma przejąć obowiązki wodza Berk. thumb|Ostateczne starcie z [[Johann Kupczy|Johannem]]W tym samym czasie Smocze Oko ujawnia tajemnicę "Króla Smoków", do której jednocześnie docierają zarówno Czkawka z Jeźdźcami, jak Johann i Krogan z Łowcami. Niemal w tym samym czasie, nakierowani przez mapy, trafiają na Wyspę Berserków, z podziemiach której ukrywa się rzeczony Król. Czkawka chce zabrać stamtąd jajo smoka, by nie dostało się ono w ręce Łowców, jednak powstrzymuje go Johann. Wybucha między nimi walka, do której na chwilę dołączają Szczerbatek oraz Krogan. Czkawce pomaga ukryty głęboko w jaskini Oszołomostrach, którego chłopak nie ma jednak okazji zobaczyć na własne oczy. Wielki smok więzi swoim lodowym oddechem Johanna, jednocześnie go uśmiercając. Równocześnie nad wyspą ma miejsce ostateczna wojna między Jeźdźcami i ich sojusznikami a Łowcami i Lotnikami. Z pomocą setek dzikich smoków, wezwanych z całego Archipelagu przez samego Oszołomostracha, bitwę zwyciężają Jeźdźcy i ich sprzymierzeńcy. Czkawka, poprzez kilku pośredników, przekazuje jajo Oszołomostracha osobie, w rękach której będzie bezpieczne (okazuje się nią Valka). ''Świt jeźdźców smoków W krótkometrażówce, której akcja rozgrywa się jakiś czas przed sequelem filmu, Czkawka wraz z resztą jeźdźców urządzają rozgrywki, których celem jest zbieranie owiec. Tym sposobem zapoczątkowują tradycję wyścigów smoków. Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film) W drugiej części filmu Czkawka i Szczerbatek zwiedzają świat, odkrywając nowe lądy oraz gatunki smoków. thumb|Czkawka przedrzeźnia Szczerbatka Czkawka ucieka ze Szczerbatkiem z wioski Berk, ponieważ rano jego ojciec wezwał go na poważną rozmowę, podczas której uświadomił synowi jego dziedzictwo tytułu wodza klanu. Nie chcąc więcej poruszać tego tematu, dwaj przyjaciele odbywają podniebną podróż, w wyniku której odkrywają Swędzipachę. Jakiś czas później dołącza do nich Astrid, która zwyciężyła Smocze Wyścigi i wyruszyła na poszukiwania nieobecnego przez cały dzień partnera. Czkawka wyznaje jej, iż nie jest gotów przejąć tytuł wodza, a ponadto wciąż nie ma pewności odnośnie swojej przeszłości i korzeni. Nagle chłopak zauważa dym w oddali i natychmiast wskakuje na swojego smoka, by sprawdzić, co się stało. Czkawka, Astrid i ich smoki trafiają do zniszczonego i pokrytego lodem fortu, w którym spotykają smoczego łowcę o imieniu Eret. Mężczyzna oskarża ich o nasłanie olbrzymiego Oszołomostracha i spowodowanie spustoszenia, Czkawka wyciąga od niego informację o łowcach smoków i Drago Krwawdoniu, który pragnie zaciągnąć wszystkie stworzenia do swojej armii, by zawładnąć światem. Zaniepokojony, lecz jednocześnie zaciekawiony Czkawka wraca na Berk i zdaje relację ze swojego odkrycia ojcu. Przerażony Stoick opowiada synowi historię Krwawdonia i stanowczo zakazuje któremukolwiek z wikingów lub smoków opuścić wioski. Czkawka pragnie porozmawiać z Drago i łamie zakaz, uciekając na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. W ślad za nim leci Astrid. thumb|left|Ze Szczerbatkiem w Smoczym Sanktuarium Docierają na statek Ereta, gdzie Czkawka oddaje mężczyźnie swój miecz i pozostawia przy nim smoka, po czym radzi to samo zrobić Astrid i oboje ukrywają się pod pokładem. Wojownicy bawią się Piekielnikiem i powodują eksplozję. Szczerbatek bawi się pyłkiem, a w tym czasie Wichura przynosi wciąż odrzucany przez Ereta miecz. Czkawka pragnie w ten sposób ukazać łowcom przyjazną naturę smoków. Na ratunek przybywają mu pozostali jeźdźcy oraz sam ojciec, który usiłuje przekonać go do powrotu do domu. Czkawka jednak upiera się i w końcu dostaje pozwolenie na dalsze poszukiwania Krwawdonia. Lecąc ponad chmurami, Czkawka i Szczerbatek zostają zaskoczeni przez tajemniczego, zamaskowanego jeźdźca dosiadającego wielkiego smoka. Przyjaciół rozdziela stadko smoków, które porywa Czkawkę, zaś Szczerbatka posyła na ocean. Chłopak trafia do Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie okazuje się, że tajemniczym jeźdźcem jest zaginiona dwadzieścia lat temu jego matka, Valka, która rozpoznaje syna dzięki bliźnie na jego brodzie. Kobieta ujawnia im Smocze Sanktuarium w swojej całej okazałości. Czkawka jest zachwycony, widząc setki kolorowych stworzeń lecących w powietrzu lub biegających po ziemi, a także ogromnego Oszołomostracha, który wybudował lodową grotę, by obronić smoki przed ręką Drago Krwawdonia. Wielka bestia od razu polubiła chłopaka i zionęła w jego stronę lodowym oddechem. thumb|210px|Szczerbatek z "klaskającymi" płytkami Czkawka i Valka odbywają wspólny lot na grzbietach swoich smoków oraz w towarzystwie dziesiątek innych. Chłopak chwali się matce swoim kostiumem do latania, jednak nie udaje mu się gładko wylądować i wpada w zaspę. Zachwycona Valka podziwia jego kostium, po czym spogląda synowi głęboko w oczy, czując ponowne nawiązanie między nimi nici porozumienia. Valka obiecuje Czkawce, że nauczy go wszystkich smoczych sekretów, które sama odkrywała przez dwadzieścia lat. Dla przykładu ujawnia zdolność Szczerbatka do rozkładania swoich kolców na grzbiecie. Podczas obrony chce porozmawiać z Drago, by przekonać do przyjaźni ze smokami, jednak mężczyzna wyśmiewa go i tłumaczy, iż chce się zemścić za liczne krzywdy wyrządzone mu przez smoki. Po wezwaniu Oszołomostracha przez Drago, smok swoim rykiem zmusza do posłuszeństwa wszystkie walczące stworzenia. Szczerbatek staje się agresywny i za rozkazem Drago chce skrzywdzić i prawdopodobnie zabić Czkawkę. Zanim strzela w jego stronę, na ratunek synowi rzuca się Stoick, który trafiony ogniem, ginie na miejscu. Zrozpaczony Czkawka nie chce pogodzić się ze śmiercią ojca. Przegania Szczerbatka, który ocknął się z hipnozy i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Czkawka, wspólnie z Valką, Astrid, Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem, Szpadką, Pyskaczem oraz Eretem urządza swojemu ojcu pogrzeb. Po pożegnaniu się z nim odwraca się do przyjaciół i wyraża gotowość do walki w obronie swojego ludu, by nie zawieść ojca. thumb|left|Powrót do wioski na [[Szponiakach]] Ponieważ jeźdźcy pozbawieni są swoich wierzchowców, Czkawka wpada na pomysł, by dosiąść Szponiaków , jedynych smoków, które nie uległy rykowi Oszołomostracha. Powróciwszy na Berk, przerażony Czkawka zauważa, iż wszystkie smoki mieszkające na wyspie zostały przywołane przez bestię Drago, zaś sam mężczyzna dosiada Szczerbatka. Zdesperowany Czkawka wierzy w prawdziwą potęgę przyjaźni między nim a jego smokiem i powoli przemawia do Szczerbatka, pragnąc, by ten powrócił do niego. W końcu udaje się to i chłopak dosiada Szczerbatka, by ostatecznie stawić czoła Oszołomostrachowi. Na wszelki wypadek zawiązuje Szczerbatkowi oczy i zatyka uszy, by ten nie usłyszał ryku, a tym samym ponownie nie stracił nad sobą kontroli. Alfa zieje w ich stronę lodem i tym samym więzi w lodowcu. Kiedy wszyscy sądzą, że dziedzic Stoicka właśnie zginął, lodowiec eksploduje pod wpływem potężnego strzału Szczerbatka. Nocnej Furii udaje się przywołać do współpracy smoki z Berk, tym samym stając się alfą. Wspólnymi siłami zmuszają Oszołomostracha do poddania się. thumb|Znak wodza Wandali na czole Czkawki Smok wycofuje się i nurkuje do oceanu, pociągając za sobą Drago. Czkawka i jego smok znów zostają ogłoszeni bohaterami. Gothi przywołuje Czkawkę do siebie i rysuje mu na czole znak, oficjalnie mianując go nowym wodzem klanu. Pod koniec historii wszyscy przyjaciele biorą udział w kolejnych Smoczych Wyścigach. The Serpent's Heir Czkawka rozpoczyna nowe życie jako wódz Wandali, bardzo poważnie podchodząc do objętego stanowiska. Ma skłonność do bycia bardzo refleksyjnym, szczególnie ze względu na wciąż świeży ból po stracie ojca. Chłopak wielokrotnie jest zmuszony interweniować, by zażegnać spory między wikingami lub rozwiązać pewne problemy. Często przydaje mu się pomoc Szczerbatka, który, jako smoczy alfa, pozwala uspokoić rozjuszone smoki. Czkawka pomaga także Eretowi, który jest nękany ze względu na bycie intruzem z zewnątrz. Po wszystkich tych interwencjach Czkawka przesiaduje w Twierdzy, zastanawiając się nad swoją rolą jako wodza. Czuje potrzebę zasięgnięcia porady u swojego ojca, na co Valka zwraca mu uwagę, że Stoick żyje przecież w sercu Czkawki. Chłopak martwi się, że będzie miał trudność ze zdobyciem zaufania swoich współplemieńców, tym bardziej, że dopiero niedawno stał się wodzem. Ich rozmowę przerywa Śledzik, przynoszący Czkawce wieść o wizycie posłańców. Wódz wraz ze swoją matką udają się do portu, gdzie witają Caldera, wysłannika plemienia Nepenthe. Przekazuje on od swojego króla wiadomość, że ich wyspę nawiedzają niewyjaśnione trzęsienia ziemi i hałasy. Czkawka, początkowo zatrzymywany poczuciem odpowiedzialności za Berk, odwołuje się do słów Stoicka, który powtarzał, że najważniejsze jest dobro własnego ludu, jednak równie ważna jest pomoc sojusznikom. Postanawia natychmiast wyruszyć na pomoc ludowi Nepenthe, obowiązki wodza powierzając Astrid. Ta jednak upiera się, że musi pilnować, by Czkawka nie wpadł w żadne kłopoty, więc obowiązki wodza ostatecznie przejmuje Pyskacz. Po dotarciu na wyspę przyjaciele zwracają uwagę, iż wygląda ona bardzo przyjaźnie. Natychmiast wyczuwają jednak trzęsienia ziemi. Chwilę później Czkawka prosi Caldera i jego towarzyszy o zaprowadzenie go do tutejszej Twierdzy, gdzie mógłby pomówić z królem. Idą jednak na plażę, na której z ukulele w rękach siedzi młodzieniec. Czkawka wygłasza oficjalne powitanie, którego nauczył go Stoick, jednak Mikkela, król wyspy, wita go w bardzo kameralny sposób. Na wzmiankę o nękających wyspę problemach bagatelizuje je, zapraszając gości do skorzystania z kąpieli w licznych na Nepenthe gorących źródłach. Czkawka, jako jeden z nielicznych Jeźdźców, którzy odmówili skorzystania z dobrodziejstw Nepenthe, prowadzi inspekcję wyspy w poszukiwaniu źródeł tajemniczych zjawisk. Wieczorem Jeźdźcy zostają zaproszeni na codzienną ucztę, której gospodarzem jest Mikkel. Nakłania on Czkawkę, by Jeźdźcy pozostali jeszcze na wyspie i nie wracali na Berk. Wódz Wandali mówi jednak, że nie udało im się znaleźć żadnych śladów i muszą wracać do domu, do swoich obowiązków. Staje się nagle podejrzliwy wobec Mikkela i próbuje sprowokować go do wyjawienia, czy czegoś nie ukrywa. Król ma mu odpowiedzieć, jednak w tym momencie traci przytomność; podobnie dzieje się ze smokami oraz częścią Jeźdźców, poza Eretem, Valką, Astrid oraz, rzecz jasna, Czkawką. Na plaży pojawia się Calder. Początkowo Jeźdźcy podejrzewają, że jedzenie na uczcie było zatrute, Calder jednak nakierowuje ich tok dedukcji na gorące źródła, z nieznanej przyczyny działające usypiająco na wszystkich, którzy zanurzą się w ich wodach. Wściekły Czkawka, za którym stają przytomni Wichura, Czaszkochrup i Chmuroskok, mówi Calderowi, że smoki te wystarczą, by go wykończyć. Calder pyta wówczas, dlaczego smoki miałyby go wykończyć, skoro on sam jest jednym z nich. Wówczas zdejmuje pelerynę i obnaża swoje plecy, wytatuowane w deseń smoczych łusek oraz skrzydeł. Wandale zostają pojmani i spętani w komnacie, w której Calder ma doznać przemiany z człowieka w smoka, którym, jak utrzymuje, był od urodzenia, uwięzionym jednak z ludzkim ciele. Eret i Czkawka potajemnie uwalniają się z pęt, i gdy Eret odwraca uwagę napastników, atakując ich, Czkawka wymyka się z komnaty, by uwolnić Szczerbatka i resztę smoków. Szczerbatek przyjmuje postać alfy i rozwala ścianę komnaty, umożliwiając Jeźdźcom ucieczkę. Mimo początkowych zamiarów ucieczki i powrotu na Berk Jeźdźcy obserwują zachowanie wyspy. Porośnięty drzewami ląd porusza się i Czkawka z zaskoczeniem zauważa, iż wyspę w rzeczywistości stanowią leżące obok siebie Foreverwingi. Okazuje się, że ogromne smoki przespały na piaszczystej wyspie całe pokolenia, i w tym długim czasie ich grzbiety porósł las. Lud Nepenthe znajduje się w zagrożeniu. Czkawka czyni Astrid odpowiedzialną za zapewnienie mieszkańcom bezpieczeństwa, zaś Valkę - za powstrzymanie ich od atakowania smoków. Sam zaś ze Szczerbatkiem chcą uspokoić przebudzone Foreverwingi. Początkowo gigantyczne gady dosłownie zdmuchują smoka na ziemię, Szczerbatek jednak ponownie wpada w furię, zmuszając je do oddania sobie pokłonu. Foreverwingi odlatują z Nepenthe. Czkawka zostaje strącony z grzbietu swojego smoka przez Caldera, który przejmuje Piekielnik. Czkawka sprytem doprowadza do eksplozji ognia na mieczu, w wyniku której cały kostium Caldera staje w płomieniach. Nie chcąc zostać spalonym żywcem, Calder zeskakuje z urwiska do wody. Przed powrotem na Berk, Czkawka obdarowuje Mikkela łopatą, która ma stanowić wstęp do odbudowy wioski. Czkawka odwołuje się do słów Caldera, zgodnie z którymi ze zmianami przychodzą możliwości, rozwój oraz ewolucja. W końcu Jeźdźcy powracają na Berk. Czkawka mówi, że nie ukrywa, iż Berk się zmieniło, i trochę tęskni za dawnym porządkiem rzeczy. Po całej przygodzie Czkawka przemawia do Wandali jako ich wódz. Mówi, że zmiany są naturalną koleją rzeczy, i on się z tym godzi, ponieważ choć jest inaczej, wciąż może być lepiej. Przeprasza swoich pobratymców za to, że w ostatnim czasie rzadko bywał na Berk, i obiecuje teraz poświęcić więcej uwagi i czasu swojemu plemieniu. Czkawka zapowiada kolejne zmiany. Niektórzy wikingowie, wykazujący wyjątkowe dla siebie zdolności, zostają przydzieleni do określonych zadań, między innymi rozbudowy posągu Stoicka. Astrid jest odpowiedzialna za strategiczne planowanie bojowe i zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa wiosce, zaś reszta Jeźdźców oddaje się typowym dla siebie zajęciom - Śledzik pochłania księgi naukowe, Sączysmark droczy się z Hakokłem, bliźniaki zaś ze sobą nawzajem. Czkawka siedzi na swoim tronie wodza, zamyślony, gdy nagle wskakuje na niego Szczerbatek. W tym momencie do Twierdzy wchodzi Valka, dostrzegająca zatroskanie syna. Czkawka przyznaje, że jest zmęczony i spałby teraz tak twardo, jak Foreverwingi. Zwraca jednak uwagę, że jako wódz na pierwszym miejscu stawia swoje obowiązki. Jak wytresować smoka 3 W trzeciej odsłonie filmu Czkawka, szczęśliwy u boku ukochanej Astrid, będzie spełniał się jako wódz Wandali. W końcu udało mu się stworzyć na Berk utopię smoków i wikingów, gdzie obie rasy żyją ze sobą w zgodzie. Chłopak będzie jednak musiał stawić czoła zagrożeniu ze strony Grimmela Gnębiciela, łowcy Nocnych Furii, z którego powodu dalsze losy Berk staną pod znakiem zapytania. Czkawka zmuszony będzie poprowadzić swoje plemię na wojnę, a także uchronić ich przed zniszczeniem utopii. thumb|251px|Czkawka jako wódz BerkCzkawka jako wódz dojdzie w końcu do wniosku, że Berk nie jest już w stanie pomieścić wszystkich rodzimych mieszkańców i ich smoków, a także tych wciąż ratowanych z rąk łowców. Postawi sobie za cel znalezienie dla wszystkich nowego domu. Przypomni sobie opowieść swojego ojca o Ukrytym Świecie i postanowi go odnaleźć. Wyzwania, jakim stawi czoła Czkawka, wystawią także na próbę jego głęboką więź ze Szczerbatkiem. Pojawienie się Białej Furii odciągnie uwagę smoka od swojego jeźdźca, ten jednak będzie mu kibicował w zalotach i doradzał, w jaki sposób zaimponować samicy. Z czasem uświadomi sobie, że Szczerbatek nie jest w stanie pogodzić podążania za swymi instyntkami z życiem u boku Czkawki jako swojego jeźdźca, i będzie musiał zaakceptować wybór swojego skrzydlatego przyjaciela. Skonstruuje dla niego nowy ogon pozwalający mu samodzielnie latać, przez co Szczerbatek zacznie znikać z codziennego życia Czkawki. Dzięki jednej z jego ucieczek wódz Wandali wpadnie jednak na trop, który doprowadzi go do Ukrytego Świata. Uzna go za idealne miejsce dla osiedlenia się wikingów i smoków. Kwitnąć będzie także życie uczuciowe Czkawki i jego związek z Astrid. Otoczenie, reprezentowane głównie przez Pyskacza, będzie nalegać na małżeństwo, para jednak zgodnie nie spieszy się z takimi decyzjami. Relacje Szczerbatek thumb|Szczerbatek jest wzruszony, widząc swoją podobiznę Głęboka więź Czkawki ze swoim smokiem tworzyła się na przestrzeni wielu miesięcy. Czkawka zestrzelił Nocną Furię i odnalazł ją w miejscu upadku z zamiarem zabicia jej i wycięcia serca na dowód swojego wyczynu. Gdy stanął oko w oko z dzikim uziemionym smokiem, zobaczył w jego oczach strach tak wielki, że zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie zabić bestii. Dręczony straszliwym dylematem - czy ocalić niewinne zwierzę, czy zostać bohaterem - ostatecznie uwalnia smoka, który ucieka. Wiedziony ciekawością Czkawka obserwował uwięzioną w Zatoczce Nocną Furię i zauważył, że smok ma uszkodzony ogon i nie może odlecieć. Fakt ten wywołał w chłopcu smutek. Chcąc zrekompensować swój czyn, wielokrotnie odwiedzał smoka, przynosząc mu ryby, bawiąc się z nim i po prostu poświęcając mu swój czas. Smok wyczuł przyjazne nastawienie chłopca i również z chęcią oddawał się zabawom, choć przez długi czas trzymał bezpieczny dystans. Gdy w końcu pozwolił Czkawce zbliżyć się do siebie, nie dał się oswoić od razu. Czkawka musiał odwrócić wzrok i udowodnić swoją postawą, że całkowicie ufa smokowi, a jednocześnie że jest bezbronny i nie chce go skrzywdzić. Szczerbatek zawahał się, jednak w końcu sam przysunął się do dłoni Czkawki, tym samym stwarzając więź, która będzie im towarzyszyć do końca życia. thumb|left|Pierwszy poważny wspólny lotSzczerbatek był poniekąd skazany na łaskę Czkawki. Ponieważ podczas upadku stracił lotkę na ogonie, nie mógł samodzielnie latać - a zgodnie ze słowami Pyskacza Gbura, "smok, który nie lata, to martwy smok." Te słowa wywarły wrażenie na Czkawce, który poczuł się do naprawienia szkody, którą wyrządził dzikiej Nocnej Furii. Zbudował dla niego ogon, który pozwolił smokowi znów latać, ale pod jednym warunkiem - Czkawka musiał nim sterować. W ten sposób Szczerbatek został uzależniony od Czkawki, który z kolei nawiązał nić porozumienia z dzikim smokiem. Wspólne loty, odbywające się metodą prób i błędów, ukształtowały wzajemne zaufanie przyjaciół. Próba przyjaźni tych dwojga ma miejsce podczas ostatniego etapu Smoczego Szkolenia, gdy Czkawka, chcąc udowodnić wikingom przyjazną naturę smoków, zostaje zaatakowany przez sprowokowanego Koszmara Ponocnika. Szczerbatek będący w Zatoczce wyczuwa, że przyjaciel jest w niebezpieczeństwie, i pędzi mu na pomoc, ryzykując ujawnienie swojego istnienia tylko po to, by ocalić jeźdźca. Osłania go własnym ciałem i przegania Ponocnika. Później Czkawka ma okazję mu się odwdzięczyć, dosiadając zamkniętych na Arenie smoków i docierając na Smocze Leże. Spętany Szczerbatek wpada do wody, a Czkawka mimo to próbuje go uwolnić, choć sam traci przytomność. Uratowani przez Stoicka przechodzą próbę przyjaźni, porozumienia i koordynacji, walcząc z gigantyczną Czerwoną Śmiercią. thumb|Przyjaciele z brakującymi częściami ciałaSzczerbatek całkowicie ufa swojemu jeźdźcowi i jego planowi, choć proteza zostaje podpalona, co oznacza, że wkrótce odpadnie i smok przestanie kontrolować lot. Po pokonaniu wielkiego smoka Czkawka zostaje ranny i spada prosto w ogień, a Szczerbatek nurkuje za nim, łapie go za nogę i obejmuje całym swoim ciałem, by chłopak nie spłonął. Dzięki temu obaj przeżywają, choć Czkawka traci nogę, za którą złapał go smok. W ten sposób zostają symbolicznie połączeni - obaj za sprawą drugiego z pary stracili lewą część ciała. W kolejnych ekranizacjach przyjaźń pomiędzy ich dwojgiem jest wielokrotnie podkreślana, chłopak ufa smokowi na tyle, że jest w stanie swobodnie zeskoczyć z jego grzbietu, wiedząc, że Szczerbatek zawsze złapie go na czas. Wie, że zawsze może na nim polegać i stara się okazywać to samo. W odcinku ''Co kryją smoki pokazuje, że jest w stanie poświęcić życie dla smoka i pomoże mu w każdej chwili, nawet pomimo jego wyraźnej niechęci. Podobnie jest w odcinku Efekt węgorza, gdzie chory i przerażony Szczerbatek nie rozpoznaje swojego przyjaciela i usiłuje z nim walczyć. Chłopak jednak nie poddaje się i w końcu go chwyta, a następnie leczy. thumb|left|Szczerbatek pozbywa się automatycznego ogonaSzczerbatkowi nigdy nie przeszkadza fakt, że nie może samodzielnie latać i został uzależniony od człowieka - mimo, że wielokrotnie na przykład podczas bitew niezależność ich dwojga okazałaby się pomocna. Gdy w krótkometrażówce Prezent Nocnej Furii Czkawka wykonał dla niego automatyczną protezę ogona, która pozwalała Szczerbatkowi samodzielnie latać, smok wykorzystał okazję i odleciał - jednak wbrew temu, czego obawiał się Czkawka, smok w końcu wrócił. Odleciał tylko po to, by odzyskać dla swojego przyjaciela zgubiony przez niego hełm. Następnego dnia Szczerbatek dał Czkawce do zrozumienia, że nie chce latać ze swoim automatycznym ogonem i chce, aby to Czkawka sterował lotką. Wówczas dobitnie dał do zrozumienia, że dokonał wyboru, który dał mu jeździec - i ponad wolność wybrał swojego przyjaciela. W drugim filmie bardzo wyraźna jest przyjacielska relacja między Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem, którzy wzajemnie się przedrzeźniają oraz bawią się ze sobą. Obaj uwielbiają spędzać ze sobą czas. Czkawka wybiera Szczerbatka ponad własnego ojca i przyjaciół, uciekając z wyspy i udając się na lot tylko we dwoje, nie chcąc stawiać czoła problemom życia codziennego. Czkawka chętniej spędza czas ze smokiem niż w zupełnej samotności, co wskazuje na to, że w towarzystwie smoka czuje się najlepiej. Ich przyjaźń kilkakrotnie zostaje wystawiona na próbę, niejednokrotnie bardzo trudną. W serialu Szczerbatek kilkakrotnie zostaje poddany działaniu szkodliwych dla smoków substancji, które odebrały mu pełnię sił mentalnych. Po zjedzeniu zmorokrwistego węgorza niekontrolowanie strzelał bardzo silnymi kilami ognia i oddalił się od Czkawki po to, by niechcący nie wyrządzić mu krzywdy. Zakażony Paszczonem, nie rozpoznawał swojego jeźdźca i był wobec niego bardzo agresywny, przez co Czkawka musiał usuwać mu się z drogi. thumb|Czkawka uwalnia Szczerbatka spod kontroli OszołomostrachaGdy Szczerbatek został poddany kontroli Oszołomostracha Drago, przestaje operować własną wolą i został całkowicie podporządkowany rozkazom wielkiego smoka. Wówczas przeważyły one nad więzią między nim a Czkawką, jako że Oszołomostrach rozkazał Szczerbatkowi zabić swojego jeźdźca, co smok bez wahania wykonał. W porę Stoick Ważki osłonił syna własnym ciałem, w wyniku czego zginął. Czkawka, straciwszy ojca przez najlepszego przyjaciela, był przez jakiś czas zupełnie rozbity. Wówczas po raz pierwszy przegonił już uwolnionego spod kontroli Oszołomostracha Szczerbatka, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce go więcej widzieć. Przerażony smok uciekł, a gdy został porwany przez Krwawdonia, w Czkawce z powrotem obudziła się więź ze smokiem, gdyż pobiegł, by go uratować. Mimo tak wielkiej tragedii Czkawka zwalczył swój ból i racjonalnie zauważył, że to nie była wina Szczerbatka, ponieważ zupełnie nie panował on nad sobą. Ich wielka przyjaźń, a wręcz braterska miłość, po długich staraniach Czkawki w końcu wyzwoliła Szczerbatka spod wpływu Oszołomostracha i pomogła przyjaciołom pokonać Drago Krwawdonia. thumb|Szczerbatek zasłania Czkawkę własnym ciałemGdy przyjaciele zostali uwięzieni w bryle lodu, którym zionął Oszołomostrach, Szczerbatek wpadł w furię i potężnym strzałem rozbił lód. Zachowanie Szczerbatka zostało spowodowane tym, że wściekł się on na ogromną siłę smoka, który w tak krótkim czasie zdążył wyrządzić tak wiele zła, również Czkawce, i pragnął za wszelką cenę ocalić swojego jeźdźca, przez co musiał zdobyć się na umiejętności, którymi nigdy wcześniej nie musiał się wykazać. Ogarnięty furią smok nigdy więcej nie poddał się kontroli Oszołomostracha, co więcej, wyzwał go do walki i zdołał uwolnić spod jego mentalnej kontroli pozostałe smoki z Berk. Szczerbatek wystąpił naprzód, zostawiając za sobą Czkawkę, i samodzielnie podjął walkę ze smokiem. Później pozwolił się dosiąść Czkawce i współnie z nim oraz z pomocą reszty smoków zdziesiątkowali Oszołomostracha. thumb|left|Szczerbatek jest wdzięczny Czkawce za nową protezęDruga wielka próba ich przyjaźni miała miejsce w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 3. Doprowadziło do niej pojawienie się na Berk dzikiej smoczycy, wybranki serca Szczerbatka. Wzywany przez pierwotne instynkty Szczerbatek przerzucił swoją uwagę z życia u boku ludzi, nawet własnego jeźdźca, na zew wolności, tęskniąc do tajemniczej Białej Furii. Czkawka pomógł przyjacielowi zdobyć serce Białej Furii, podsuwając mu pomysły, czym jej zaimponować, choć zakończyło się to fiaskiem. Szczerbatek zdał sobie z tego sprawę i po raz pierwszy od momentu wytresowania przez Czkawkę zaczęło ciążyć jego uzależnienie od ludzi, uniemożliwiające mu samodzielność i towarzyszenie smoczycy. Czkawka, dla którego ważniejsze jest szczęście jego przyjaciela, niż trzymanie go u swojego boku na siłę, stworzył dla niego automatyczny ogon i pozwolił mu odlecieć z dala od domu. Czkawka nie był jednak wcale gotów na to, by rozstać się ze smokiem, i nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, że wraz z nowym ogonem dał mu wolny wybór. Uświadomiła mu to Astrid, zauważając, że Szczerbatek może już nie wrócić. Czkawka był tą myślą zaskoczony i zasmucony, a widząc swojego przyjaciela w Ukrytym Świecie, gdzie smok znalazł swoje miejsce przy Białej Furii i na smoczym "tronie", było mu przykro. Nie chciał pogodzić się z myślą, że jego smok odnalazł swoje miejsce z dala od niego, i chciał opuścić Ukryty Świat. Dopiero atak Gruchotnika, który zauważył intruzów, sprawił, że przyjaciele znów się spotykają - Szczerbatek bowiem nie wahał się ocalić Czkawki, choć ściągnęło to na niego wrogość pozostałych smoków. Dowiódł tym samym, że więź między nimi nadal jest bardzo silna, a Szczerbatek troszczy się o przyjaciela bardziej niż o siebie. Jednak po powrocie do wioski wikingów Szczerbatek był wyraźnie rozbity i nieszczęśliwy. Czkawka zrozumiał, że smok nie może jednocześnie żyć w dwóch rzeczywistościach, i wybrał to, co jest lepsze dla jego przyjaciela - choć oznaczało to rozstanie. thumb|Pożegnanie Czkawki i SzczerbatkaCzkawka dojrzał do wypuszczenia Szczerbatka, stawiając jego dobro nad swój komfort zatrzymania przyjaciela u swojego boku. Zrozumiał, że miłość czasem wiąże się ze stratą, a jej okazanie polega czasem na pozwoleniu drugiej osobie odejść. Pożegnanie smoka i jeźdźca było bardzo emocjonalne i długie. Szczerbatek przytulił swojego jeźdźca, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robił, i zacisnął powieki, jakby powstrzymując łzy, zaś Czkawka swoich nie krył. Przed odlotem do Ukrytego Świata, Szczerbatek po raz ostatni obejrzał się za siebie i z wielkim smutkiem w oczach spojrzał na Czkawkę. Przyjaźć Czkawki i Szczerbatka trwa, chociaż ci dwaj się nie widują. Gdy przypadkiem spotykają się po wielu, wielu latach, Szczerbatkowi zajmuje chwilę rozpoznanie starszego Czkawki, który wykonuje gesty takie same, jak w momencie, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Rozpoznawszy jeźdźca Szczerbatek ogromnie się cieszy. Niczym przed wielu laty, przyjaciele oddają się wspólnym akrobacjom wśród chmur. Choć więc smoki odeszły, przyjaźń Czkawki i Szczerbatka nigdy się nie zakończyła. Astrid Hofferson Na początku filmu dowiadujemy się, że Czkawka jest skrycie zakochany w Astrid, która oczarowuje go swoim brutalnym pięknem i siłą przebicia. Nie komunikuje się z nią jednak, jako że zawsze jest ona w towarzystwie innych dzieciaków ze Smoczego Szkolenia, które dogryzają mu przy każdym jego ruchu. Jedyną osobą, która mu nie dokucza i wręcz mu współczuje, jest Astrid. Jest smutna, gdy Czkawka dostaje burę od ojca przy wszystkich i poirytowana, gdy słyszy złośliwe docinki na jego temat. Jednak nie ma dla niego ulg - każda próba flirtowania wywołuje u Astrid wstręt, tak samo, jak w przypadku innych chłopaków. Gdy Czkawka zachowuje się normalnie, jest jednak przez nią akceptowany, a dziewczyna próbuje go nawet chronić (przy scenie walki ze Śmiertnikiem na Arenie każe mu się ukryć i wykonywać jej polecania). Jest nim najbardziej zainteresowana z całej młodzieży. Jako jedyna zauważa fakt, że uciekł z ogniska. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie , odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid wpada we wściekłość i ogarnia ją zazdrość. Stopniowo się ona pogłębia, gdy Astrid najpierw traci sławę, potem przyjaciół, a na sam koniec tytuł najlepszego pogromcy smoków. Nie mogąc już tego znieść, postanawia go śledzić i dowiedzieć się, co jest grane. Z wściekłości uderza nawet Czkawkę. Rozwściecza to ukrytego w krzakach Szczerbatka i tak dziewczyna poznaje tajemnicę. Pierwszym odruchem Astrid na widok "dzikiego" smoka jest rzucenie się na Czkawkę i osłonięcie go własnym ciałem. Potem każe mu uciekać i staje na linii ataku między nim a Szczerbatkiem. Szybko jednak dowiaduje się, zszokowana, że Szczerbatek nie atakował ich obojga, ale tylko ją. Nie potrzebując tłumaczeń, z niedowierzeniem sama wszystko sobie uświadamia, patrząc na siodło i protezę smoka. Zdezorientowana decyduje się na ucieczkę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Czkawka powstrzymuje ją od wyjawieniem wszystkiego mieszkańcom wioski, a Szczerbatek porywa oboje na długi lot, najpierw chaotyczny, jako karę za pobicie Czkawki, po czym uspokaja się i wzlatuje w chmury. Astrid stopniowo zaczyna doceniać piękno smoków. Kompletnie zmienia o nich zdanie dopiero, gdy widzi horror, który odbywa się w Smoczym leżu. Decyduje się pomóc przyjaciołom. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce, Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka w policzek i ucieka. thumb|Pierwszy pocałunek Astrid martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Gdy wszyscy opuszczają Czkawkę gdy wyszło na jaw, że jest zdrajcą, Astrid jest jedyną osobą, która chce z nim rozmawiać. Ponownie. Uświadamia mu, że tylko on może wszystko powstrzymać i motywuje go do działania. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W ''Prezencie Nocnej Furii, podczas święta Snoggletoga, wszystkie smoki uciekają z Berk. Po pewnym czasie, wyposażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna drażnić Czkawkę. Ich relacja nie została znacząco rozwinięta w pierwszych sezonach serialu, pozostają na stopie przyjacielskiej, choć za wyjątek można uznać odcinek 12 serii 1, w którym chłopak specjalnie przegrał wyścig z Sączysmarkiem, za co dostał później całusa od Astrid, według której fantastycznie umiał przegrywać, ale był marnym zwycięzcą. Przez cały czas wyraźnie jednak widać, że dziewczyna bardzo liczy się z jego zdaniem, wspiera go i pomaga realizować nawet te najbardziej szalone pomysły, choć nie bez oporów. W kontynuacji serialu ich relacja ulega powolnym zmianom. W jednym z odcinków Astrid w rozmowie z Heatherą wyraźnie zaznacza, że ona i Czkawka są tylko przyjaciółmi, jednak dziewczyna zauważa zażyłość między nimi. Kiedy na jej prośbę Astrid musi ukrywać prawdę przed przyjaciółmi, Czkawka czuje się mocno dotknięty. Do tej pory Astrid nigdy go nie okłamała, wiedział, że może bezgranicznie na niej polegać. Ona także jest załamana, wie, jak bardzo go zraniła i zawiodła. Na szczęście Czkawka jej wybacza i zapomina o całej sprawie, ich więź jest na tyle silna, że nadwyrężone zaufanie bardzo szybko powraca. W odcinku Ostatni smok na świecie Czkawka wyznaje umierającej Astrid, że nie wyobraża sobie bez niej życia, a kiedy dziewczyna wraca do zdrowia, mówi mu to samo. W odcinku Na ślepo Astrid zostaje oślepiona, Czkawka próbuje się nią opiekować. Kiedy zaczyna kwestionować dalszy sens bycia jeźdźcem, zapewnia ją, thumb|left|Pocałunek Czkawki i Astrid ([[Na ślepo)]]że nie opuści jej bez względu na wszystko. Gdy jest już po wszystkim, Astrid przyznaje, że wyczuła intencje chłopaka i wie, że gdyby Potrójny Cios im nie przeszkodził, doszłoby do czegoś więcej. Czkawka potwierdza, że już dawno chciał to zrobić i dużo o tym myślał, ale czekał na idealny moment. Razem uznają, że obecny moment jest wystarczająco idealny i dochodzi do pocałunku. Od tego momentu są razem, choć nie wyznali sobie miłości wprost. Ustalili, że nowy stan rzeczy nie może wpływać na ich dotychczasowe zachowanie i w odcinku Ogniowa Burza (część 1) decydują się nie mówić innym, że zostali parą. Czkawce jest wszystko jedno, ale dla Astrid ich relacja jest na tyle wyjątkowa, że chce dzielić ten czas tylko z nim. Mimo to, odcinek później Viggo bez problemu wszystkiego się domyśla i nie waha się użyć dziewczyny jako karty przetargowej. Czkawka poświęca Smocze Oko w imię miłości, a kiedy ukochana przeprasza go, że na to pozwoliła, prosi ją tylko, żeby nigdy nie przestała mu mówić co myśli. Para całuje się, czego świadkami staje się reszta przyjaciół, którzy reagują bardzo entuzjastycznie. W odcinku W potrzasku młodzi szykują się do zaręczyn, ale Astrid boryka się z poważnym problemem - powinni wymienić się podarunkami, a ona nie ma nic, co mogłaby ofiarować Czkawce. Gdy ten podejmuje próby porozmawiania z nią - z oczywistym zamiarem "oświadczenia się" - dziewczyna zawsze znajduje sposób, żeby przerwać i uciec od tematu. Nawet pomoc Śledzika i bliźniaków ani pobyt na targach na nic się nie zdają - Astrid czuje się okropnie, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, którą mogłaby dać ukochanemu. Czuje się niepotrzebna. Kiedy jednak po rozwiązaniu kłopotów związanych z Piaskową Zjawą znów próbuje uciec, Czkawka zatrzymuje ją i w końcu wręcza jej swój podarunek - naszyjnik, który niegdyś Stoick podarował Valce w dniu ich zaręczyn. Dodaje - jak to zwykle on, ostrożnie i delikatnie - że Astrid zawszy była częścią jego rodziny, i ma nadzieję, że zawsze będzie. Dziewczyna dziękuje i zawstydzona przyznaje, że nie ma żadnego prezentu. Czkawka zdecydowanie zaprzecza - oznajmia, że dała mu już najlepszy prezent: siebie. Wzruszona Astrid przytula go mocno. Od tego momentu są zaręczeni. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 oficjalnie są już parą i jest to na tyle poważna relacja, że Stoick nazywa dziewczynę "swoją przyszłą synową". W dalszym ciągu jest ona dla Czkawki dużym wsparciem, wysłuchuje jego narzekań na ojca i obaw związanych ze zbliżającą się koniecznością przejęcia jego obowiązków wodza, po czym jak zwykle przytula go i całuje. Widać, że nie lubi, kiedy naraża się sam, zawsze stara się być przy nim. thumb|Pocałunek Czkawki i Astrid Gdy chłopak całuje ją na pożegnanie w policzek i ucieka znaleźć Drago, ona bez wahania podąża za nim. Ma jednak respekt przed wodzem, gdyż nie leci, kiedy Stoick wyraźnie jej tego zakazuje. Pod koniec filmu śmieje się, że przez cały czas miała rację co do Czkawki i drażni go rozkładając mu ster w kostiumie (zamiast uderzać). W odpowiedzi chłopak przyciąga ją do siebie i mocno całuje w usta, jest to zarazem jeden z pierwszych pocałunków zainicjowanych przez Czkawkę. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 3 Pyskacz zaczyna sugerować młodym, aby w końcu się pobrali i wspólnie rządzili Berk. Zarówno Astrid, jak i Czkawka uważają, że jest jeszcze zdecydowanie za wcześnie na taki krok. Dziewczyna wspiera narzeczonego przy jego rozterkach odnośnie Szczerbatka - młody wódz doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał dać Szczerbatkowi dużo więcej swobody, by smok mógł spotykać się z Białą Furią. Obawia się, że usamodzielniony przyjaciel odleci i zapomni o nim. Poza tym Czkawka musi stawić czoła Grimmelowi, który ściga Szczerbatka, aby go zabić, niszcząc przy tym wioskę i zmuszając młodego wodza do podjęcia trudnej decyzji o opuszczeniu Berk w poszukiwaniu bezpieczniejszego miejsca. Przez cały ten czas Astrid jest prz Czkawce i mocno go wspiera. Po odejściu smoków w końcu decydują się na krók naprzód i biorą ślub. Mają wspólnie dwójkę dzieci - syna Nuffinka i córkę Zephyr. Valka Valka jest niezwykle opiekuńczą matką i troszczy się o swojego syna. Gdy ten był jeszcze niemowlęciem, kobieta była skłonna porzucić swój stosunek do smoków zabić jednego z nich, by obronić swoje dziecko. Została porwana przez Chmuroskoka, który jednak jej nie zabił, Valka zniknęła na dwadzieścia lat i chociaż wszyscy byli przekonani o jej śmierci, kobieta nigdy nie zapomniała o swoim synu. Kiedy Valka spotyka się z już dorosłym, 20-letnim Czkawką, mimo tak długiej rozłąki rozpoznaje go (między innymi po jego charakterystycznej bliźnie, którą we wczesnym dzieciństwie zrobił mu Chmuroskok). Odnalezienie matki jest dla chłopaka szokiem, Valka również sprawia wrażenie zaskoczonej, kiedy zdejmuje maskę i spogląda na jego twarz. Valka i Czkawka mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Chłopak odziedziczył po niej zielone oczy, delikatne rysy twarzy, a przede wszystkim zdolność tresowania i zaklinania smoków. Kobieta prosi go o wybaczenie i obiecuje mu, że pokaże mu wszystkie sekrety smoków, których sama nauczyła się przez dwadzieścia lat. Oprowadza go po Smoczym Sanktuarium, przedstawia panującego w nim alfę, a także bierze udział we wspólnym locie z Czkawką. Jest zachwycona jego kostiumem do latania. Podczas walk pod Smoczym Sanktuarium Valka ma niewiele do czynienia z synem. Pojawiają się razem dopiero przy zabitym przez Szczerbatka Stoicku, gdzie załamany Czkawka nie może pogodzić się z tym, co właśnie się stało. Matka pociesza go i powstrzymuje przed bezsensowną próbą odzyskania Szczerbatka. Tłumaczy mu także potworne zachowania smoków. Podczas pogrzebu wodza Valka znów pociesza Czkawkę, wyjaśniając mu jego wyjątkowy dar i przekonując, że tylko on może zjednoczyć świat ludzi i smoków. Kiedy jeźdźcy przybywają na Berk na grzbietach Szponiaków, a Czkawka odzyskuje Szczerbatka i podejmuje atak na Oszołomostracha Drago, Valka wierzy w syna i życzy mu powodzenia. Gdy gigantyczny smok więzi przyjaciół w górze lodu, kobieta jest załamana na myśl o ich śmierci. Po zwyciężonej bitwie Valka gratuluje synowi i oznajmia, że postanowiła zostać na Berk. Stoick Ważki Czkawka jest synem wodza klanu. Ze względu na swoją niezdarność oraz drobną budowę ciała, ojciec niechętnie przyznaje się do Czkawki, twierdząc, że wadzi to na jego dobrej opinii potężnego, niepokonanego wodza Wikingów. Kiedy chłopak tresuje Nocną Furię Szczerbatka, Stoick, pełen bólu i złości, wyrzeka się syna, gdyż według niego ten złamał tradycję, zaprzyjaźniając się z wrogiem. Kiedy zaś Czkawka ratuje armię Wikingów przed ogromnym potworem, jednocześnie osiągając pokój ze wszystkimi smokami, Stoick staje się dumnym ojcem i przeprasza syna za swoje błędy. W serialu widzimy, jak bardzo martwi się o Czkawkę. Gdy Albrecht porywa go i więzi w lochu, natychmiast leci mu na pomoc. Jednocześnie momentami staje się wręcz nadopiekuńczy, np. w odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać, zakazuje latania na smokach, z obawy, aby Czkawka ponownie się nie dostał do niewoli. Często też doradza mu w rozmaitych sprawach związanych z Akademią. Pokłada w synu ogromne nadzieje, a choć ten czuje, że nie jest w stanie im sprostać, przekonuje się potem, że racji nie miał. W drugiej części filmu widać, jak bardzo Czkawka podziwiał ojca pomimo ich trudnej relacji. Jego obawy wynikały przede wszystkim ze świadomości, że nigdy nie zdoła dorównać ojcu, ani tym bardziej go zastąpić. Stoick jednak jest pewien, że jego syn będzie wspaniałym wodzem. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz jest jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół Czkawki. Chłopak pracował jako czeladnik w kuźni, zanim jeszcze wytresował smoka i zajął się tresowaniem tych zwierząt. Pyskacz troszczy się o Czkawkę, daje mu wiele rozsądnych rad i powstrzymuje przed robieniem niemądrych rzeczy, natomiast chłopak może zwracać się do niego ze swoimi problemami i wątpliwościami. Jednocześnie Pyskacz bardzo często krytykuje Czkawkę, zwłaszcza podczas Smoczego Szkolenia. Śledzik Początkowo Śledzik znajduje się w podobnym położeniu, co Czkawka. Chociaż potężny, wcale nie jest zbyt silny ani wojowniczy. Za to doskonale zna się na smokach i wielokrotnie w serialu współpracuje z Czkawką podczas opisywania nowych gatunków lub rozpoznawania już poznanych. Podczas Smoczego Szkolenia Śledzik okazuje się podobną niezdarą, co Czkawka - boi się smoków i ucieka przed nimi, zamiast walczyć. Można powiedzieć, że ufa Czkawce najbardziej spośród młodzieży, bo jemu nieśmiało mówi o statystykach smoka, gdy Pyskacz kazał mu się zamknąć. Sączysmark Czkawka oraz Sączysmark przez długi czas byli wrogami i rywalami. Ich waśń zaczęła się na dobre już wtedy, gdy obaj mieli po pięć lat. Silniejszy i bardziej utalentowany Sączysmark wyśmiewał się z Czkawki i jego niezdarności, nazywając go nieudacznikiem, Czkawka zaś niekoniecznie wdawał się z nim w dyskusje. Później, gdy Czkawka wytresował smoka i uwaga wioski skupiła się na nim, Sączysmarka dość często nękała zazdrość, że Czkawka jest w czymś od niego lepszy - w tym przypadku, w ujeżdżaniu i tresowaniu smoków. Jednak ostatecznie Sączysmark zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką (co nie oznacza, iż nie zanikła między nimi rywalizacja), a w drugiej części filmu, gdy Czkawka zostaje ogłoszony wodzem Wandali, Sączysmark bardzo się cieszy i wyraźnie mu kibicuje - pozostaje to w pewnej sprzeczności z powieściowym odpowiednikiem ich znajomości, gdzie Sączysmark nieustająco zazdrości Czkawce pozycji syna wodza i nie może pogodzić się z tym, że to właśnie Czkawka pewnego dnia przejmie tytuł wodza. W filmach oraz serialu problem ten praktycznie nie jest poruszony. Mieczyk i Szpadka W filmie Mieczyk i Szpadka mają raczej obojętny stosunek wobec Czkawki. Podobnie jak pozostali uczniowie Smoczego Szkolenia, wyśmiewają niezdarnego chłopaka, nie dokuczają mu jednak wyjątkowo dotkliwie. Sami bliźniacy zresztą często popełniają błędy i w rezultacie radzą sobie ze smokami niewiele lepiej, niż Czkawka. Gdy syn wodza ujawnił swoje wyjątkowe umiejętności tresury smoków, Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczynają darzyć go szacunkiem i zasypywać pytaniami. Gdy młodzież zmuszona jest dosiąść smoków, by polecieć do Smoczego Leża i pomóc Wikingom w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Mieczyk okazuje wobec niego więcej sympatii, niż do tej pory go darzył. Kiedy nastolatkom powierzona zostaje Smocza Akademia, Mieczyk, razem ze swoją siostrą, nigdy nie pomagają w opracowywaniu planów i bez dyskusji wykonują polecenia ich mistrza, mimo faktu, że bardzo często nie rozumieją sensu ich działania. Niekiedy bliźniaki usiłują znaleźć metodę, by ominąć wykonanie polecenia, co często kończy się dramatycznie. Czkawka bardzo często okazuje zażenowanie w odpowiedzi na proponowane przez nich rozwiązania czy koncepcje. Jednak chociaż bliźniaki często doprowadzają go do szału, martwi się o nich gdy wpadną w kłopoty. W serialu wiele razy podjął dla nich misję ratunkową, np. w odcinku Bliźninstynkt. Czkawka również pomaga osobno Szpadce i Mieczykowi, nawet gdy wcześniej spowodowali jego zdenerwowanie. W odcinku Mieczyk, Szpadka i Toporek Czkawka przez chwilę zezwala Mieczykowi, by udawał, że rządzi wyspą przed swoim kuzynem Toporkiem. A kiedy Toporek podmienia swoje ubrania z tymi Mieczyka, z początku Czkawka uważa go za jego kuzyna i mówi, by przestał udawać, gdyż potrafi on rozpoznać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wtedy Mieczyk ekscytuje się tym tytułemthumb|left, zdziwiony, że pomimo wielu wybryków, Czkawka tak go nazywa. Wtedy chłopak go poznaje i pomaga mu zdemaskować Toporka. Stara się także chronić bliźniaków, kiedy Toporek wraca w odcinku Toporna próba. Za to w odcinku Wypadki Szpadki Czkawka okazuje wsparcie Szpadce, gdy nie radzi sobie z trenowaniem zbiczatrzasła. Kiedy dziewczyna ma wykonać z małym smokiem pierwszy lot, Czkawka leci razem z nią na zbudowanych przez siebie skrzydłach, by dodać jej odwagi. W odcinku Zdrada, kiedy bliźniaki chcą pobić rekord typowy dla Zębiroga, Czkawka z początku jest bardzo sceptyczny, ale później wpada na pomysł, dzięki któremu Szpadka i Mieczyk mają swój wymarzony rekord, a Czkawka otrzymuje ich wsparcie, kiedy zostaje złapany przez Johanna. Drago Krwawdoń Zanim Czkawka poznał szalonego człowieka, uważającego się za wyłącznego władcę smoków, nie był do niego negatywnie nastawiony. Najbardziej zależało mu na dotarciu do niego i porozmawianiu z nim, by przekonać go do przyjacielskiej natury smoków. Gdy dochodzi do spotkania dwóch swoistych "władców smoków", Czkawka jest zdenerwowany, lecz zdecydowany, i nie zwraca uwagi na złośliwe uwagi Drago. Aż do momentu, w którym mężczyzna zmusza swojego Oszołomostracha do zapanowania nad Szczerbatkiem, Czkawka wierzy w to, że zdoła przekonać Drago. Gdy ginie Stoick, który obronił syna własnym ciałem przed atakiem Szczerbatka, Czkawka rozumie, że jedynym wyjściem pozostaje wojna. W grach ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Czkawka pojawia się na samym początku gry ''Wild Skies, podczas wprowadzenia do gry i pierwszej, próbnej przejażdżki na Szczerbatku. Daje wskazówki dotyczące ujeżdżania smoków oraz przechodzenia mini gier, a także nawigacji w grze. ''School of Dragons W angielskim multiplayer Czkawka jest jedną z wielu postaci, które rozdają misje i zadania oraz dają wskazówki dotyczące gry. Zawsze towarzyszy mu smok Szczerbatek. Można znaleźć go w czterech miejscach: * W miejscu Berk na pomoście obok statku płynącego do szkoły (tylko na początku gry), a także niedaleko Twierdzy, naprzeciw swojego domu; * W miejscu School obok wieży Flight Club. * W Flight Club w niektórych poziomach. Możemy się z nim ścigać co i tak zwykle kończy się przegraną. * Czasem na lookoucie. * Podczas kilku misji w jaskini szeptozgonów. How to Train Your Dragon W grze wideo Czkawka jest jedną z dwóch głównych postaci do wyboru (drugą jest Astrid). How to Train Your Dragon 2 W grze Czkawka jest jednym z pięciu głównych postaci do wyboru (cała reszta to bliźniaki, Śledzik, Sączysmark i Astrid). Rise of Berk Czkawka pojawia się w grze jako jedna z postaci rozdających misję. Występuje tam jako 20 - latek i zmaga się z problemami poruszanymi zarówno w serialu (jak np. konflikty z Pleśniakiem), jak również z filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 (odnalezienie swojej matki, nauka bycia wodzem). Prócz tego, wspominany jest w powiadomieniach, kiedy wraz ze Szczerbatkiem wraca z poszukiwań. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Czkawka jest oburęczny, jednak częściej do pisania i rysowania używa lewej ręki. * Jest wcześniakiem, przez co były wątpliwości, czy przeżyje. Być może to też spowodowało, że był mniejszy i słabszy od rówieśników. * W pierwotnym projekcie miał hełm, który nosił na głowie stale. * W książce, on i Sączysmark są kuzynami. W filmie i serialu nie ma o tym mowy - prawdopodobnie nimi nie są, ze względu na inne nazwiska. * Kiedy był mały, bardzo bał się smoków. Przez to wrzucił do morza zabawkę przedstawiającą smoka, którą wykonała mu Valka. Może to wynikać z sytuacji ukazanej w retrospekcji w drugiej części filmu - widać tam, że jako niemowlak bawił się z Chmuroskokiem, który zaraz potem zranił go i porwał mu mamę. Podświadomy strach pozostał w chłopcu na wiele lat, choć prawdopodobnie nie miał pojęcia, co go powoduje. * Od dziecka marzył, żeby latać - wytresowanie Szczerbatka mu to umożliwiło. Wspomina o tym w Księdze smoków. * Jest nazywany pogromcą smoków, choć się z tym nie zgadza. * Dagur znęcał się nad nim, kiedy byli dziećmi. Chociaż należeli do różnych plemion, często mieli ze sobą do czynienia w dzieciństwie. * W odcinku Noc i wrzask Dagur pierwszy raz nazwał go bratem. * W filmie Jak wytresować smoka mówi, że ma dziwne imię, żeby odstraszało gnomy i trolle, zaś w serialu twierdzi, że imię "Czkawka" nadaje się najsłabszemu w stadzie. * Gdy po finałowej walce smoczego szkolenia Szczerbatek zostaje pojmany, w oryginalnej wersji językowej Czkawka wypowiada tę samą kwestię, co Valka w swojej retrospekcji, a mianowicie "Przestań, to tylko wszystko pogorszy!" (ang."Stop, you only make it worse!") * W filmach i serialu wielokrotnie przełamał tzw. "czwartą ścianę" (spojrzał bezpośrednio na widzów). * Czkawka jest nadzwyczaj skromny i nigdy się nie przechwala - wyjątkiem jest odcinek Festiwal Roztopów. * Czkawka jest trzecią osobą (po Śledziku i Pyskaczu), która potrafi odczytać pismo Gothi, co zostało pokazane w odcinku Co by tu schrupać - ale w towarzystwie któregokolwiek z tych dwóch nie korzysta z tej umiejętności, polega tylko na ich tłumaczeniu. * Jego czerwony znaczek na kostiumie do latania w jednej ze scen wygląda jak herb rodu Targaryen z "Gry o tron", co jest o tyle istotne, że Targaryenowie byli jedynym rodem w Westeros, który potrafił ujarzmić smoki. * Jego nazwisko padło dopiero w odcinku Sączysmark dostaje siekierkę. Wcześniej zaś zdarzało się, że za nazwisko był brany przydomek jego ojca - "Ważki". * Pierwotnie planowano, aby z bitwy z Czerwoną Śmiercią wyszedł bez szwanku, jednak zdecydowano, że utrata nogi da mu bardziej fizyczne powiązanie ze Szczerbatkiem, a przez to pogłębi ich więź. * W odcinku Szpony i topory (część 2) Viggo nazywa go "Czkawką Haddockiem III", co jest bezpośrednim nawiązaniem do książek. * W odcinku Smarkaty smarkacz dowiadujemy się, że w wieku 15 lat ważył około 40 kg. Zobacz też en::Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) es::Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III ru::Иккинг Кровожадный Карасик III it::Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III pt-br::Soluço de::Hicks der Hüne der 3. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Wodzowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:Dawn of New Riders